Follow Your Dreams
by sparkling-ruby
Summary: -"My dream is to become the greatest Kazekage." "I will be one for you..." Sakura has entered the Konoha Ninja Academy. Will she be able to fulfill her dream with the help of fellow friends? or will these friends be her own downfall? sakneji
1. Prologue

**_disclaimer: i dont own narto, this is 4 the rest of the chaps 2_**

**Follow Your Dreams**

**Prologue**

"Gaara!!"

"What?"

"It's not fair! You didn't even teach me how to aim with a kunai!"

"Your point?"

"What made you think I can dodge them?!" The five year old Sakura was stuck on the tree with kunai embedded on her clothes. Making her unable to move.

Her twin brother, Gaara, rolled his eyes. "If you can escape that, I'll teach you how to aim like Otoosan." Her eyes widened, she started to move alot, but no matter what she did she couldn't get free. "Hn, I'll get you out-"

"No! I will get out of here myself!"

_**Ten Minutes Later...**_

"Are you sure-"

"I'm sure! Just give me some more time." Gaara just sighed "I'll be inside. Call me when you give up."

"I will not give up!" Gaara just smiled when she said that then headed back inside. Sakura was still moving violently but no use, she couldn't move any of her limbs. She glanced at the sandbox next to her.

She smirked.

_**If Gaara can control sand so can we!**_

_Yeah!... But how does he do it?_

_**... I don't have a clue.**_

Sakura just sweat dropped after her conversation. After a few months they turned five he was able to find out how to control sand. And of course since Sakura already turned five a few months ago, she thought she could too. But then she saw a large pink bird, with a red chest and large red and pink feathers on its head, landed on a branch near her.

She glanced at it, it glanced at her. Green met red. Sakura blinked, the bird blinked. She just let out a sigh, what can she do with a bird?

What's wrong? Her eyes widened it was a female voice, she looked around but saw no one except for the bird.

_Could it be?_

_**Impossible!**_

Possible.

She glanced at the bird.

_But you're beak didn't move, and how can you talk?_

_**Yeah! What is this? Telepathy?**_

Not exactly. For some reason when I speak to you it happens to come in your head.

_Are you the bird?_

Yes, my name is Adarna.

_I'm Haruno Sakura!_

_**And I'm Inner Sakura! Hey, can you help us out?**_

Of course.

_I need to get rid of the kunai! Can you loosen the ones on my arms?_

Adarna used its talons to loosen and remove some of the kunai, then Sakura removed the rest with her free hand.

_Thank you Adarna-san!_

Adarna-chan would be better.

_**Okay! Adarna-chan! Thanks a whole lot!**_

It was no problem. But do not tell anyone that you can talk to animals.

_I can talk to __all __animals?!_

Yes, even insects and the such.

_**But I can't tell anyone? Why?**_

... I can't explain it right now, you might not understand at such a young age, but when you're older I'll tell you why. That is how you can repay me for helping you.

_**Got it!**_

Someone is coming, I'll be going now! See you soon Sakura.

Then she flew away. "Bye Adarna-chan! See ya soon!" Sakura said waving it goodbye. "Adarna?" Sakura turned around and saw Gaara.

"That bird that flew away is Adarna." Gaara nodded then glanced at the tree where Sakura was pinned down. "How did you escape?" Sakura grinned "Adarna helped me loosen some of the kunai!"

"So _you_didn't get free. You had the help of a bird." Gaara said accusingly. Sakura rubbed the back of her head "A ninja also needs to make thier own luck, so I was lucky Adarna-chan came by!"

Gaara just sighed "I'll teach you tomorrow. And Okaasan is looking for you."

"For what?"

Gaara smiled "I hear she got some application forms for Suna Academy. And there are two."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Temari-chan! Kankuro-kun!" Sakura said running to her two cousins, Kankuro being seven and Temari eight.

"Gaara! Sakura! You're finally old enough to get into the academy, can't wait to show you my new fan in the gym! And I'm sure Kankuro can't wait to show you his dolls!" Kankuro growled "They are puppets not dolls!" Temari laughed "Yeah, the only difference is that you use string to control them."

Gaara rolled his eyes at their childish antics and Sakura laughed, but then she grew silent when she saw some civilian children enter the building. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked. "I've always wondered why the ninja academy is connected to the normal school."

Temari smirked "When you graduate the academy you become ninja, when you're around twelve. But there is another big school for ninjas. That's where the best of the best shinobi and kunoichi come from, but you have to have good grades in the academy first."

Sakura just thought it over "Uh... So?"

Kankuro was the one to answer "The academy is connected to the other school cause most of the things they teach you are also from the other school. Like history, science and other stuff like that. Because even if we're gonna be ninja we'll still need to know that stuff. The academy just has a few more extra lessons. You go to the big shinobi school to learn the hard advance ninja stuff. Cause in the academy it's just the easy basics."

Sakura nodded "Thats why, are you three gonna go to the big school?"

"Of course." The three said together. "There will be no point if you only learn the basics." Gaara told her.

But then he smirked "My dream is to become the greatest Kazekage after I graduate. And you can only be the leader if you graduate form a prestigious school. What about you Sakura?" Sakura put a finger on her chin. _My dream?_

"My dream..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**7 Years Later**_

"Cha! I graduated!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hn." Gaara simply said. She jumped right in front of him "What schools were you able to get into?!" she asked him.

He looked at his sheet of paper "The one here in Suna, one in the Mist, one in Sound, one in-"

"Did you get _all_the schools!?" Sakura asked him. He looked over the paper and nodded "Every single one. Even the one in Konoha." Sakura tilted her head in confusion "What about Konoha? Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun also go there right? And Baki-sensei works there right?"

Gaara nodded "They go there, the teachers are even international, not just those from leaf. But you don't know? Konoha is the best and hardest academy among them all. If you were able to get in this one, you can get into all the others. ."

"Really?"

"Aa." Sakura scanned her paper "I don't get it." Gaara raised an eyebrow "What don't you get?"

"If you were able to get Konoha Ninja Academy that means you'll get a chance with the other easy schools right?"

"Right, except for the ones who graduated in Konoha, the ones there already have a sure spot in there."

"But if thats the case how come Konoha Ninja Academy is the _only_ one I got." She said handing him the paper, he took it.

_Eligible School(s): Konoha Ninja Academy_

And that was all. "You sure they didn't forget to put others?" She took back the paper "I'll go ask Kazekage-sama." Their uncle is the Kazekage, father of Temari and Kankuro, and brother of their Laiya, their mother.

"Kazekage-sama!"

"Yes Sakura?"

"How come I only got one school?" The others children around her scoffed thinking she was being spoiled.

"Maybe because only one school wanted you." He told her. "But Gaara said if you were able to get the school in Konoha others are _sure_to want you!" His eyes widened, and so did the people that overheard. "But Konoha Ninja Academy is the only I got. Is that correct?"

The Kazekage just smiled down at her "There are absolutely no mistakes in those papers, and by the looks of it the other schools thought you would only get stronger in that academy." She just nodded than ran back to Gaara.

The Kazekage frowned _Why is Konoha the only school she got accepted in? Not even the one here in Suna was added. Something is going on. _

Sakura ran over to Gaara "He said there are no mistakes, but then that means I can join you along with Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun! You will go there too right?"

"Aa." Sakura glanced around "When do you think they'll give me Sand forehead protector?" she said pointing at the one Gaara had along with everyone else. But then a sensei arrived in front of them "I'm very sorry Sakura."

"Why?"

"There was a mistake in the count of the making of forehead protectors. Yours didn't get in. But you'll get it before you head off to your academy." He told her then walked away, "Aw, that sucks!" she whined. Gaara shrugged "Deal with it."

Sakura stuck her tounge out at him then noticed the people leaving the academy, "I think we can go now! Time to tell Okaasan and Otoosan we're going to the same school as Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"That's great Sakura-chan! Didn't think with the grades you got, you would get into that academy!" Reij, a man with white hair and green eyes, told her daughter. Sakura pouted "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means we are proud of both you and Gaara-kun. And did they tell you that only you two got admitted to take the entrance exams to the academy?" Laiya told them. Sakura eyes widened "Your joking?! Only us two! What about our other classmates?"

"Apparently those in your year level are not that great, and might not be able to handle the entrance exams." Reij told them. "By the way, where's your forehead protector Sakura-chan?" She groaned "It didn't come in yet."

"That- I forgot I left the cake in the oven!" Laiya said running to the kitchen. "Cake?" Gaara and Sakura asked. Reij just chuckled "So much for the surprise, I'll help your mother. A fire might start if she's left alone in the kitchen." He said heading to the kitchen.

But inside the two parents were worried.

After all its very difficult to be qualified for the entrance exams in Konoha, and Sakura's grades weren't exactly honor material. Something was going on that dealt with their pink haired daughter.

Sakura just plopped herself on the couch and groaned "I wonder when I'll get my forehead protector?!" Gaara sat down next to her "Stop whining."

She stuck her tounge out at him "That protector was what I was looking forward to the most! And what about you? I thought a _forehead_ protector went on the _forehead_. Not on a strap."

"It doesn't have to be on the forehead. As long as others can see it, it doesn't matter." Sakura nodded in understanding. "Okay... Can't wait till the week is over! Then we're going to Konoha! I'm so excited!"

"Hn."

"Yup, you still are talkative after all of those years you spend with me." Sakura said with sarcasm. "Otoosan! Gaara and I are going for a night walk!"

"I am?" he asked her. "Kay!" They heard their father yell. "Come on, lets get some fresh air." she said. He was about to put his gourd on when Sakura stopped him "No need to bring that! Relax for a few minutes without alot of weight on your back!" He paused, as if though thinking it over, than nodded. Then the two left.

They arrived at the park. It was the only place in Suna without any sand. Sakura sat on a swing and Gaara leaned on the pole. "Gaara?"

"What?"

"What's your dream?" She asked starting a conversation.

"I told you on the first day we entered the academy." Sakura paused trying to remember what.

_**Five Minutes Later**_

"You still don't remember?" Sakura sighed "It was seven years ago!"

"My dream is to become the greatest Kazekage."

She smiled then got off the swing "Thats a pretty dream."

"Whats yours? I forgot it too."

"Mine?" she got off the swing and started walking. "My dream-" But then a ninja appeared in front of them. Sakura got out her kunai and Gaara quickly got into his fighting stance and mentally cursed that he didn't bring his gourd. And once again karma came, that there was no sand in the place they were in,

The man just smirked "I wonder what the Kazekage will do when he finds out I have his niece and nephew." Since it would be to his advantage that Gaara doesn't have his sand around. Then many more ninja appeared. Gaara headed towards one group and Sakura the other.

One of the ninja she was fighting used an ice jutsu and sent a wave of spikes towards her, her eyes widened. She was about to get hit with them when Gaara pushed her out of the way, but without getting a few ice spikes on him.

Then another ninja used a fire jutsu sent a large fireball towards them, but Gaara was too injured to quickly get out of the way and Sakura was too frightened to notice the other attack. Then she got a hard hit on the head and she was knocked out. Gaara was the only one who reacted among the two.

He got in front of her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura opened her eyes and was on a white bed. She looked around and saw a life supporters and other machines. She was in the hospital. She looked down and saw her mother's laying her head down on the bed, sleeping. "Okaasan."

Her eyes went wide opened and faced her daughter, she got up and hugged her "Oh thank goodness. You're alright!" she said crying.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked her. Laiya sobbed even harder and shook her head "He's gone."

The ninjas that attacked them were merely rebels, and before they could harm Sakura other ninja appeared and defeated them. But were too late to save the boy that was considered a monster and demon.

He was still human.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tears went down her face. They were at the cemetery, with their family and friends. Even Temari, Kankuro and Baki, were able to make it all the way from Konoha. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

She looked behind her and saw Temari along with Kankuro beside her. She just kept crying. Temari grabbed her into a hug "Its gonna be alright."

"And stop crying, you think Gaara would have wanted you to cry _too_much? I'm sure he'll end up calling you a crybaby." Kankuro said trying to lighten up the mood. But more tears went down Sakura's face. Temari glared at him. But they both smiled at what she said next.

"You're right. That meanie."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura finally finished packing. She glanced at her two bags and another one that had a guitar in it. It was one of her hobbies, she made her own songs. But only when she was too injured or not allowed to train. She's been training alot since his death, sometimes her parents don't even see her at home on some days that week.

_After all it was all my fault for being scared and weak. _Those thought kept appearing in her head.

She glanced out the open window, and saw a bird enter the room and land on the bedpost.

_Adarna-chan!_

I am very sorry for your loss. But now is not the time to tell you why you can't tell anyone about your gift-

_**Why?!**_

I have important matters to attend to! I am here to give you a warning.

_Warning?_

Beware the ones with white eyes!

She nodded in understanding. Then Adarna flew away.

Then she went out of her room and headed to another room before joining the others in journeying to Konoha.

She passed by his room, and saw the door open. She came in and saw her mother fixing Gaara's stuff. She noticed she was crying, but when she saw Sakura, she wiped the tears away, then headed to a cabinet.

"I told them not to make you a forehead protector anymore." Laiya said grabbing Gaara's forehead protector and handed it to Sakura. She took it. "He would have wanted you to have it."

Sakura just smiled, and removed her red headband and used the forehead protector as one. Tears then went down her face, "It was all my fault Okaasan!" Laiya pulled her into a hug.

"I was the one that told him to take a walk! I was the one that told him not to bring his gourd! I was too weak and scared to do anything! I was the reason he died!" she said breaking down into sobs.

"I feel bad all the time!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Within the week, she still wore her red dress with black shorts and still had long hair and headband. But what was different was that she had a red and white cloth around her two arms, that reached up to her elbows, and her two legs, that reached right below her knees. They didn't know what was underneath.

She gave her goodbyes to everyone in the village. Then headed to the village entrance were Temari, Kankuro, and Baki were waiting for her. She ran over to them and smiled brightly. "Lets get going!" They nodded and left. The three were glad she was back to being hyper and energetic.

Sakura smiled.

_'My dream is to become the greatest Kazekage. Whats your dream?"_

_My dream is to fulfill yours. And I will achieve it!_


	2. Enemies Already

**Chapter 1: Enemies Already**

"Wow."

"'Wow' what?" Kankuro asked.

"There are so many trees!... is that the reason they call it the Hidden _Leaf _Village?" Sakura said. The three sweat dropped. Then they arrived in the village.

"You two give a tour Sakura. I'll have to head to the school right away. I'll take care of your stuff. Just so you know, classes start tomorrow!" Baki said disappearing in a puff of smoke along with their things.

"Tomorrow?" Kankuro whined. "We just got here!" Temari complained. "I can't wait!" Sakura exclaimed. The two sweat dropped again. "Anyway, lets show you the hangouts and important places in Konoha!" Temari said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Konoha is kinda different." Sakura said. Temari raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Its so... nice looking, something I wouldn't expect from a shinobi-"

Temari raised an eyebrow at her stop of mid sentence "Whats wrong Sakura?" She looked around and spotted a bathroom "I gotta go to the restroom for a while! I'll just be a few minutes!" she said heading there.

Temari faced Kankuro "I hear there are a big bunch of Leaf Ninja that are gonna be first years, think they'll give enough competition for her?"

Kankuro chuckled "Doubt it, Sakura is gonna show them what Sand shinobi are really made of, after her harsh training last week. Nothing to worry about. I just hope she can handle the year without Gaara." he told her.

But then a kid bumped into a him. He smirked and lifted him up by the scarf. "Hey let go of him!" Naruto yelled at him along with a the other two children

"I just want to play around a little." He said. Temari rolled her eyes "Try not to act all big and mighty, we don't want to show her what you do for fun, she might copy you. Knowing how big a _good_ influence you are."

"Its fine."

"Whatever."

Then Naruto headed towards him readying an attack. But ended up tripping.

He smirked "This is what the first year Leaf ninja can do? She definitely won't get any competition." But then a rock was thrown at him making him let go of Konohamaru.

Sakura just left the bathroom, and heard a bunch of shouting where she left the two.

_I was gone for two minutes, and they make a scene!_

_**Why not make a grand entrance? Something Gaara always does when Kankuro-kun gets into fights!**_

Kankuro brang his puppet out. "Don't tell me you are gonna use your doll now?" The seven faced the sound of the voice, and saw Sakura hanging from a tree right next to Sasuke. "I told you their puppets!" he shouted at her.

"I've been calling them dolls for seven years, no surprise there. But I must admit I am surprised you got hit by a _pebble_. Nice one Kankuro-kun. Nice one." she said then glanced at the boy that threw a rock at Kankuro.

_**He is gorgeous!**_

_You're right. But his hair looks like a chicken's behind._

_**Very funny. You definitely are the kind to look for the bad traits.**_

_Sometimes I wonder... If I have another mind or you're my conscience that has clear voice._

**_... You expect me to know who I really am? Tell me something I don't know, that you do, and I'll share you my wisdom._**

_... Okaaay. You just went from hyper an energetic to wise and serious._

**_Maybe its me with the split personality... nah. Its only you. Pity._**

_Pity? That you don't have one?_

**_No. That you do._**

_..._

Sasuke just glanced at the pink haired girl _I didn't even notice she arrived. _Then she jumped down and went beside Temari and faced them "Lets go! I've been waiting forever to see the dorms!" She exclaimed dragging them towards the school.

But then stopped and face Sasuke and the others "I expect to find some good rivals from the Leaf ninja. Don't disappoint me, kay?"

"Got it!" "Hn." Then she smiled brightly at them and left. "They seem nice." She told them.

Kankuro snickered "You're the one that's too nice for your own good." But then they heard an announcement. "To all second to fourth year students please report to the gym quickly!"

"Looks like we have to get going, the registration office is over there." Temari told her, then the two left. Sakura headed to the desk.

"Name?"

"Haruno Sakura." The woman nodded and grabbed a folder then handed it to her. She took it and looked it over.

Then headed to the dorms, but on the way bumped into a chubby boy that ended up to him falling on the blonde girl behind him, and the pineapple haired boy behind her.

Ino scrambled up to her knees "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" Sakura quickly said. "Great even more foreigners." Chouji muttered, and Shikamaru nodded "More troublesome." She glared at them "What is that supposed to mean?!" she asked them.

"Its just that you Sand ninja think you're are all that!" Ino said to her. "Surprised someone that had that big a forehead would get into this school!"

"That's coming from someone who's too fat to fit through the door!" She exclaimed. The two girls glared at each other. Shikamaru sighed "Its not even the first day for the entrance exams yet." Chouji agreed "And there's already trouble."

Before any could say anything a boy with a dog, a boy in black glasses came, and a girl with blue hair came to the scene. "Theres already a fight _before _the entrance exams." Shino said. Kiba smirked "And of course someone from a different village is involved." Hinata remained silent.

Sakura took deep breaths.

_**Calm down.**_

_Calm down?! I have to defend my village!_

_**Suit yourself.**_

"Different village?! If someone is here from a different village that means they worked hard. Unlike you leaf who already have a readied slot for this school and just need to pass the entrance exams! I bet if you also came from a different village you wouldn't even make it here!" Sakura yelled at them.

Ino, Kiba, and Chouji glared at her, Shikamaru crossed his arms, Shino remained impassive, and Hinata looked down. But it was obvious they all got affected at what she said.

Once again, before any could react to what she said, Temari came along and put an arm around her. "Looks like you made a few friends in the ten minutes I was gone. But its best we go look for your dorm." Then dragged her away.

"Why do they get so pissed off because I'm from a different village!" Sakura complained. "How would you feel if Suna was filled with other ninjas besides the Sand shinobi?" Temari asked her. They already arrived at the dorms. It was quite small.

"Why is it so small?" she asked her. "Its cause majority of the students here live in Konoha, so they don't need a dorm." Temari answered "But anyway this is the girls dormitories. And there are you things. Whats your dorm number?"

"123... That'll be easy to remember." Then they headed to the room.

"Temari-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Is the only reason all leaf are pissed off is because there are too many foreigners?"

"That and rivals."

"Rivals?"

"Yeah, in each year level you represent your village. So you are against each other in brain, brawn, and stuff like that. You're the first one without a team... and also this guy from Mist I think is also alone."

"I'm alone..." Sakura trailed off and looked down, Temari gave her a sympathetic look, but then her head went right back up "I plan on being known in history of Konoha Ninja Academy as the first one to be solo that will beat everyone else!"

Temari smiled "That's good to hear. Hey, you even brought your guitar?" She sad pointing at the bag on Sakura's back. Sakura nodded "Of course! What if I get injured and can't train, or if I'm totally bored! Besides I'm working on a song!"

"I remember Gaara said you made a song in a year when a normal person could make it in a month." But her eyes quickly widened after she said that, but the reaction was different. "He told you that?! If that's the case I plan on making this a _two _year long song, but a great one a normal person can't make at all!" she exclaimed.

Temari sighed in relief but then smiled _She really is trying her best to get back to being happy, and its even working. _

"Well here's your room, see ya!"

"Bye Temari-chan." Sakura opened the door but all she saw was a normal room with two beds. And on one there were a few bags. By the looks of it her roommate wasn't here. She fixed her things and put a picture of her and Gaara on the bedside table.

Then she plopped herself on the bed.

_First day here and I find out there are five people who don't like me already._

_**In other words you made enemies already.**_

_Great..._

Sakura glanced at the other bed and the stuff in it...

It wouldn't hurt.

She went to the other bed and was about to open one of the bags when her mind spoke up.

**_What in the world are you doing?!_**

_I'm just curious. That's all._

**_Curiosity killed the cat._**

_I'm not a cat. Stop degrading me._

**_But it is still the wrong thing to do._**

_Now I know!_

**_What?_**

_You are my conscience!_

**_... Hate to rain on your parade. But I'm not._**

_Then who are you?_

**_Like I said. Tell me something I don't know that you do._**

_But we share the same mind and experiences! Everything I know, you do too!_

**_Too bad._**


	3. First Day Fun

**Chapter 2: First Day Fun**

She ran to the school building. By the looks of it, her roommate came home late and left early. So Sakura, once again, didn't get a chance to meet her.

_I'm gonna be late!_

_**Then hurry up! We have to make a good impression!**_

She entered the school and went up the stairs, then the hallway. And stopped when she saw a bunch of other first years gathered around a room that said '301'.

_**But its only the second floor.**_

_Weird, isn't the assembly for the first years in room '301' meaning third floor? Maybe they're __that__ stupid!  
_

_**Keep dreaming.**_

She headed towards the crowd and asked a girl with buns "Why are you here?"

"Because these guys won't let us pass!" Someone from the crowd said. She raised an eyebrow "But isn't the first year assembly on the _third_floor? But, is that how it is here in Konoha? The room numbers don't follow the floors numbers?"

"No, its only the second floor, and the room is on the third." She turned around and saw the same two boys she met before and noticed the raven haired boy was the one that said it. She nodded "So it still is the same. That's good to know!"

"You think Konoha is _that _strange?" Tenten asked her. She shook her head "Its not that! I'm just not used to new places!"

"Then why did you come here, instead of your own school in Suna?" A boy with long hair asked her. "This is the only school-" but she got interrupted.

A boy in a green jumpsuit came to her "My name is Rock Lee youthful cherry blossom! Please be my girlfriend!"

_You're kidding._

_**We are way out of his league!**_

"Sorry, Lee-san but... you're too...unique for me!" She said to him "Look for someone else... worthy of you!" His head went down, he put a hand on the wall and sulked. Then she noticed that Sasuke was talking to Neij.

"It's common courtesy to give your name first." He told him. Naruto just went in the same position as Lee and muttered along with him.

"Too unique."

"No one wants to know my name."

Sakura just smiled then stepped towards them "Hey!" They faced her. "Blonde in the orange jumpsuit!" Naruto looked up at her. "My name is Haruno Sakura, what yours?"

Before Naruto could respond Sasuke intervined "Pity?"

"Respect." She said, then Naruto jumped in front of her "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I plan on being the greatest Hokage!"

"If that's the case, I plan on being the greatest Kazekage of all!"

He smirked "I won't lose to you! I plan on being Hokage first!"

_**He is so full of himself! Get him!**_

"When you become Hokage, I'll already start to choose who'll be the next Kazekage after me!" They glared at each other. Sasuke rolled his eyes "Will you two losers stand there and glare all day?" he asked them.

"Shut up teme!" They both yelled at the same time. Tenten laughed "Looks like ended up in a fight instead of making friends." Sakura's head went down "Maybe I should try and make enemies that'll become friends instead."

"Reverse psychology doesn't always work." Neji said. "And you would know because...?" She asked him. He shrugged "Maybe fate made it so that you were supposed to be enemies first-"

"You calling me a person who can have no friends?!" she shouted at him, Tenten rolled her eyes "With the attitude you have, maybe." Sakura glared at the two "I bet you little Leaf ninja are all ganging up on me!"

Tenten's eyes widened "Little! Tch. And your pink hair is natural." she said with sarcasm. "You're right there!" Sakura told her. "How can you be a ninja with that kind of hair?" Neji asked her. "I could say the same for you, your hair is even longer then mine! How much time do you spend on it?" Sakura said back at him.

They glared at her. She rubbed her temples "You Leaf can go and chat here, I'm going to the assembly." Then she walked away.

The two ninja that were at the door in a genjutsu just sweat dropped as the first year students interacted. _This could make for an interesting school year._ They thought.

She arrived at the room, with a few other ninja in there, she sat in the far corner where an open window was. A squirrel went up the tree and faced the girl.

I saw what you did to your other classmate on the second floor Sakura.

_**Now every leaf ninja hates us! Even a squirrel knows!**_

_All?... Lee... I rejected him so... yeah he probably does too. But... wait!_

What?

_That girl with blue hair! I didn't even talk to her-_

Then don't, she probably doesn't like you already with all the things you said to her other comrades. That and you might say something wrong again.

_**You have a point.**_

_Whats your name? You know mine... well all animals, for some reason, know mine._

Kino. Do you even remember the names of the other animals?

_Yup! Theres Adarna-chan, Toya-kun, Makoto-kun, Sekai-chan-_

No need to continue... I believe some of those leaf are talking about you. All eleven. But anyway, best I get going now! Ja ne!

She turned around and saw the eleven ninja talking, most anyway, some remained silent. Then Ino glanced at her, then she quickly looked back at her comrades.

She glared at them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Its likes she hates us for no reason!" Naruto exclaimed. The announcements were over, and they were waiting for the first proctor to give them the first part of the entrance exam. The room was quite large, there were many first year in the room. Almost reaching seventy.

"I d-don't believe s-she w-wanted to be m-mean. She was j-just trying to be f-friendly." Hinata said. Ino sighed "That's cause you didn't talk to her yet. If you did get the chance, she'll probably say something stupid too."

"Listen up." The class faced Ibiki who finally arrived. He glanced at the students _They don't look so tough._"First I'll give you a written test, then tomorrow the physical one will be given by Anko. Its to label out who are good enough to stay in this school, and who are weak enough to go to another."

Then he explained to them the rules of the test. Sakura looked at her paper.

_**He practically said 'Cheat' over all the rules he gave.**_

_But how?_

She looked outside and saw Kino again. Then she quickly looked back at her paper, but was still able to talk to him.

_Kino-kun!_

Good to see you again, need help to cheat?

_Yes, thank you... but why are you helping me?_

Because all animals want to help you. I mean unlike you humans we don't have school and all those important events. We want to help you because we want to see what a human ninja girl does! I have to admit your life is pretty interesting!

_**I wouldn't call it a plus.**_

Just so you know, all normal animals, excluding the ninja ones that can talk, are here to always help you. Even in battle.

_That's great! _

Now that I told you the message-

_Message?_

Don't ask. Well anyway, lets get to copying answers!

She finished the test in just ten minutes.

_Thanks Kino-kun!_

No problem, well I'll be going now!

She looked over her paper than back at the clock. She sighed she rested her head on her hand and thought over the song she made to pass the time.

Ibiki looked at the clock "Time for the last and tenth question. But before I give you it I have to tell you the rules-"

_**Rules! I'm getting sick of this!  
**_

"-if you do not wish to answer this question then you will fail. But if you do answer the question and get it incorrect, you will not only be fail from this academy but every other academy as well will not accept you."

The students eyes widened "Raise your hand if you wish to leave." At first there was no one but then a few started leaving. About fifty remained though most were still unsure, he smirked _Not exactly a confident bunch._

Naruto was about to raise his hand when a few seats next to him Sakura raised her hand slowly, Ibiki glanced at her, but then slammed it on the table.

"I worked like hell to get in this school! And my dream is to become the greatest Kazekage! No way am I gonna get out of this school cause of a stupid question and lose my dream of beating my rivals that could prove to me if I'm too weak or strong! And I expect my competition to do the same! Cha!" she exclaimed then went back in her seat smirking.

The others sat ready for the tenth question with confidence finally put into them. Ibiki smirked _This girl gave them some backbone._ "To all of you remaining here. Congratulations, you pass."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What were you trying to prove?" Kiba asked her, when they were dismissed after meeting their next proctor, Anko. The whole class glanced at the ones talking, wondering the same thing about her little outburst.

Sakura smirked at him "It was because all of you were _so_ close to raising your hands. I had to put some confidence in you lot, cause by the looks of it I _know_ you leaf ninja are gonna be great ninja."

Some scoffed when she said that "And if you're gonna be great, I'm gonna have to beat you sooner or later, better sooner than later. That and you all need to grow a backbone."

Before any of the eleven could retort she headed out the door but stopped, though she didn't turn around. And what she said next, she said with a serious tone.

"I was trying to prove that when I say I'm going to achieve my dream. I mean it."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_sry there isn't any sakneji yet_**

**_but they'll come after a few chaps, but..._**

**_i only hav 1 review._**

**_b4 i put the nxt chap i should at least have 3, so i know someone is reading this story_**

**_I mean come on! ONE review! So..._**

**_pls pls pls pls pls pls review!!_**


	4. The First Friend

**Chapter 3: The First Friend**

It was lunch and everyone got a tour of the school, but what Anko said was still in all of their heads.

_**Flashback**_

_"Tomorrow I'll be the one giving you the second part of the entrance exam, the physical exam. And I know more than half of you are gonna leave this school." _

_Their eyes widened. "Today you'll get a tour of the school, so we won't waste any of ours and your time. But some of you might not even be here at the end of tomorrow. So wait till the next day to find out if you have to know the places around the school or if you're gonna need to pack you bags."_

_She smirked "You got into this school cause you are all good ninjas. But we have to only take the __best__, and in the next exam... well don't expect to be a hundred percent sure you'll live."_

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura sat down and ate, apparently Temari and her teammates have a mission (you'll find out about that stuff soon), and Kankuro had to stay behind and help clean the classroom after he along with a few others 'repainted'. So she was pretty much eating lunch alone outside under a sakura tree.

Sasuke grabbed his lunch and was about to sit at the table with the others when he saw Naruto spill his ramen on the floor..._The dobe will definitely make a scene. _He headed outside and saw Sakura under a tree eating her lunch.

He went over to her, sat down next to her, and ate. Then there was silence. But then Sakura put her chopsticks down. "Pity?"

"Respect." He told her. The same answer she gave him. Her eyes widened, but then she smiled at him. "Kay. That's good to know."

"Whats your name?" she asked him, he raised an eyebrow "You don't even know my name?" she laughed "Yeah, the only one I know is Naruto and Lee. You expect me to be psychic or something?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"What about the others? The fat one?"

"Akimichi Chouji."

"Blonde pig?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Lazy bum?"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Dog boy?"

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"... Dog?"

"Akamaru."

"Bug creep?""Aburame Shino."

"The one with blue hair?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Panda?"

"Tenten."

"Fate guy?"

"Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga...?"

"Neji."

"You obviously don't like him do you?"

"Hn."

"Yeah well anyway, one more question... Why exactly do you respect me?"

"Its what you're trying to do, and also what you said today." Then he stood up and left.

_What did he mean by that?_

_**He seems like the mysterious type!**_

_... You have a crush on him?_

_**I don't. **__**We**__** do.**_

_Really? Didn't kn that._

_**Amazing. Truly amazing.**_

_Whatever, but I wonder why he doesn't like Neji..._

_**Why? You interested in him?**_

_No!_

_**Good.**_

_How come you don't like him?_

_**I have my reasons.**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

She entered the room, and saw a blue girl sitting on the bed studying a scroll. "Hinata?" she looked up "S-Sakura-san!" Sakura sighed "You don't like the idea of me as a roommate do you?"

"N-No. In f-fact I'm g-glad." She said. Sakura raised an eyebrow "Why would you be glad I'm your roommate? Other Leaf would have wanted to change rooms."

Hinata put her fingers together and looked down "I l-like the way y-you always t-try and m-make friends, and h-how you w-would even l-lose the c-chance of m-making some for the p-pride of your own v-village." Sakura smiled "That's good to hear. But wait."

Hinata looked back up "You're a Leaf ninja, why do you stay in a dorm?" Then she looked back down "So I w-wouldn't be a n-nuisance to my f-family b-back at h-home."

"You're kidding right?" Sakura asked, Hinata shook her head. Sakura sat down beside her. "You don't have to tell me, but if you want to vent out your anger in words, I'm all ears."

"T-Thank you." Sakura put a finger on her chin "I was wondering, do you have any friends?" Hinata faced her "Why?"

Sakura shrugged "Because the reason I think you eleven hang out with each other, is cause you're from the same village. But are they really your friends? People to tell your problems to, to cry on-"

"T-They say o-only the w-weak cry."

"_They _can say what they want. But _I_say, only the weak are afraid of crying. And trust me, my way is better." Sakura told her, Hinata smiled. But then Sakura's eyes widened "You guys aren't really friends are you? Just a team."

"Y-Yes, though s-some are f-friends with each o-other, like C-Chouji and S-Shikamaru. But h-how did you k-know?"

"What kind of people would _not_let a friend cry, and- well alot of things like that. And if they were really your friends, they would have tried to cure your stutter. Something I'm gonna do now!"

"H-How?"

"... Pick. Be punished if you stutter, or be rewarded if you don't." Hinata blinked "Forget it, just try not to stutter, its kinda easy. And I'll pinch you if you do. Kay?"

"Kay... Does this mean we're... f-friends?" Sakura smiled "Of course! What made you think we weren't? But now at least I'm glad not _all_ of the Leaf hate me. But I'm even more that I found my first friend in this school already."

Hinata smiled at her "I'm g-glad to be your friend too. But do all the Leaf h-hate you?" Sakura thought it over "I'm not sure if Lee does, and I'm also not sure if Sasuke actually likes me."

"Sasuke-san?"

"At lunch he sat with me, and said he respected me. Because of what I'm trying to do and what I said today."

"Maybe your d-dream?"

"What about my dream?"

"You're trying your best to fulfill your dream. And what you said today means you really are serious with it. Your not playing around." Hinata said without a single stutter.

"Yeah, but what about _his _dream... to avenge his clan right?" Sakura asked, Hinata nodded "Of course."

"I hate to admit it, but its kinda pitiful."

"How so?"

"A dream to kill someone. Its like you're also killing yourself."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_i know its a nejisak but its more of a nejisaksas_**

**_and of course nejisak would be all the way through, y else did i put it in the summary?_**

**_dont worry though, in a few chaps there will be nejisak, but until then, it'll be sakhina friendship... so_**

**_pls review!!_**


	5. The Forest of Death

**Chapter 4: The Forest of Death**

"You will have to find a partner for this exam. There are exactly 24 scrolls all in all, half are earth and heaven scrolls. You and your partner must collect at least one of each. Meaning at least half of you will fail. It will be taken place here, in the Forest of Death." There were gasps and murmuring throughout the forty eight students.

"Not only will you have to fight fellow ninja but there are also animals in there. You have exactly five days to get both scrolls and enter the tower. And do not open the scrolls either, if you do you are disqualified. When you and your partner are ready, get your scroll at the booths over there, and choose one of the twenty four gates. One gate for each team." Then Anko dismissed them.

"Sakura-san!" Sakura turned around and saw Hinata, before she could come nearer Sakura put a hand in front of her face to stop her. "Sakura-_chan_. Not Sakura-san. Got it?" Hinata nodded "Good, I think I know what you're gonna say."

"What else would I come here for?" Hinata said, "Come on, lets get to the booth." Sakura said in reply, and along with Hinata got their scrolls. They got in the line, "Hinata-sama?" The two turned around and saw Neji and Tenten.

"Your partner is pinkie?" Tenten asked Hinata. She just nodded. "Because unlike you, we don't have a boyfriend to be partners with." Sakura told her. Their eyes widened "He is not my boyfriend!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah right. Like I believe that. Come on Hina-chan we don't want to disturb these lovebirds!" Sakura said getting the scroll and dragged Hinata away. "Oh by the way!" The two faced her "Send me an invitation to the wedding!" Before they could reply, Sakura and Hinata were out of sight.

"You simply love to tease them, don't you?" Hinata asked.

"She started it, how would she like it if I call her panda cause of her hair."

"You have to make up with them sooner or later."

"I'll go for later." Hinata just shook her head "Truly immature."

"Thank you, I'm flattered." Sakura said "Come on lets go to gate 24!"

"24?"

"Save the best for last!" Then they headed to the gate. "Hinata-chan, what kind of fighting style do you use?"

"Gentle fist, what about you?" Hinata asked, Sakura laughed a little "You see I have good chakra contol, and my brother said that if you have _precise_control I can be as strong as Tsunade-sama."

"So are you as strong as her?"

"I don't think so, but I still have great strength. And my mother knew some advanced medical jutsu, so she taught me. I became better than her, so I couldn't learn much after that."

Actually Sakura only trained hard in medical jutsu and strength right after Gaara's death. Before that she was just as good as Ino, but now she definitely found a good motivation to make herself stronger. To achieve her dream. And protect her precious ones in life, she will not let another precious one die because of her.

"You trained hard." Hinata pointed out.

"Of course! Because if I didn't I might not have gone to this school and there will be no way I'm gonna lose my chance to become the greatest Kazekage!" Sakura exclaimed, while they were waiting for the gates to open.

Even though before she even got stonger she got into this school. It kinda make her worry something suspicious was happening.

Hinata giggled "You sound l-like N-Naruto-kun and his dream to become Hokage."

"You stuttered!" Sakura said in a teasing voice "You like him don't you?" Hinata grew red "Thought so." Sakura simly said noticing her reaction.

"What about you and Sasuke-san?"

"What about me and Sasuke?"

"He would rather sit alone than with someone who called him a teme. And he said he respected you. The only people he respects are the teachers, not even Neji-niisan has his respect."

"Your point?" Hinata sighed _This girl is as clueless as Naruto-kun._ "My point is that he has a cr-"

"You may enter." said the ninja that was guarding the gate. "Lets talk about that later Hina-chan, kay? We got a scroll to steal!" Then they entered the forest with their heavens scroll looking for an earth one. Hinata sighed again _Maybe I shouldn't tell her, she has to find out about Sasuke's crush on her own._

"Lets head to the tower, and look for people who will get in our way." Hinata said, Sakura nodded. But then the two stopped when in front of them a giant snake appeared. Hinata got into her fighting stance and Sakura just walked towards it without a care in the world.

"What are you doing Sakura-chan?!" Hinata called at her. Sakura was only one meter away from the snake.

_**Hey! I've always wondered why animals eat us, I mean we don't taste that good, do we?**_

The snake stopped hissing and fell silent.

_I'm sure they think the same thing so shut up! We're not here to compare food tastes!  
_

...! You must be Sakura-sama!

_**I like the sound of that suffix!**_

_No need for formalities, I'm not your master or anything-_

You are to us animals, but now I see why Adarna-sama, wanted us to just call you Sakura. She has not told you yet...

_Tell us what?_

She'll tell you, but at your first remark, no. You humans don't taste _that_ good. I've had better meals.

_**So why eat us? I don't think we're a good diet.**_

Its either you or the insects here. They taste even worse. But I do not wish to eat you! I think I'll be the one to end up dieing anyway, so I'll just be on my way-

_Wait! Before you go, whats your name?_

Furuga. Good day, I hope to see you again.

Then the snake left. Hinata just blinked in shock. When Sakura just headed towards the snake everything fell silent, even the snake stopped moving. "Sakura-chan, what did you do?"

Sakura's eyes widened remembering her teammate, she turned to face her "I used a genjutsu, then the snake ran off." Hinata nodded, but then she tilted her head to a direction signalling that someone was there watching them. Sakura nodded.

She grabbed her kunai "Let the battle begin." Then two ninja from sound appeared. One was a girl with long hair in a loose ponytail, and another was a boy with spiked up hair and holes in his hands. The four faced each other.

"I'll go for pinkie, you go for the Hyuuga." Kin ordered. Zaku nodded "Got it." Then he attacked Hinata. Kin smirked at Sakura. Sakura glared at her "You're gonna regret calling me pinkie!"

Then she charged at Kin, but before she could get any closer Kin threw a bunch of senbon at her. Sakura had to back up to dodge them. Then she noticed the senbon had bells on them.

_That would be a good way to dodge them._

She threw another bunch of senbon at Sakura, she was able to dodge all of them and once again noticed some senbon didn't have any bells.

_She must be trying to make me dodge only the ones with bells. But..._

_**But what?**_

_Its a bit too simple. There must be a trap somewhere-_

But then Sakura covered her ears. Kin smirked "You really didn't think that those bells were just for decoration did you? Each bell sends a sound wave right to you, entering your mind, whenever I pull this string." She said motioning to the string that was attached to a few bells on some senbons.

Sakura glanced at her opponent, there were more than one now, she wasn't sure if it was clone or her seeing things. But while she was explaining her little trick, Sakura was healing herself, with her hands. Trying her best to hide the green chakra, and worked.

She smirked at Kin.

_This girl is too confident._

_**Time to show her what we're made of! Cha!**_

Kin scowled _Why is she smirking?! _She looked down to get her senbon, but when she faced Sakura she was running towards her. Kin's eyes widened. She threw her senbon at her, but it was just a clone. _Now she knows which is the real me-_

She received a many sharp blows in the stomach, that sent her flying away and crashed into many trees. Sakura smirked when she approached the now knocked out girl.

_That should be more than enough._

_**That's what she gets for underestimating us!**_

She looked through Kin's things and smirked, she got hold of the earth scroll. Sakura then headed to Hinata's battle.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata was able to dodge the shuriken that Zaku threw back at her. Then he sent a wave of sound at her, she was thrown to a tree. _I can't get close to him! _She activated her Byakugan. Zaku sent another wave at her, but she was able to get out of the way just in time.

He kept blasting waves of sound at her, but she kept dodging them. He smirked noticing she was getting tired "I was expecting more of a challenge from a Hyuuga! I betting you're the weak heir I always hear about. The one that has a seven year old sister that's stronger than her!" He said taunting her.

She gulped _I can't let him win with what he said to me! _But she wasn't so sure about herself. Hinata headed towards him with another wave of kunai. Zaku just sent them back at her, but she used a substitution jutsu. And then she attacked again with shuriken but the outcome was the same.

Then above him Hinata was about to attack him, but then he threw a kunai then looked around "Where are you now?" He muttered, but then he noticed a drop of blood on his cheek and looked up to see the real Hinata heading towards him with a kunai embedded on her arm. His eyes widened _She was the real one!_

When she landed on him she attacked him straight on the heart, he coughed up some blood. But while Zaku was still recovering from the hit, Hinata hit his arm, blocking some of the chakra points. She was about to do the same with the other arm but then he hit her with a wave of sound.

She once again crashed into the trees. Hinata groaned, in that attack he put _alot _of force into it. She tried to stand but failed to do so and ended up back down on her knees.

Zaku smirked "Tough luck, but you forgot I have two arms. Even though you got rid of one you're not quick enough to get rid of the other." He raised his other arm to send another strong attack at her. Her eyes widened _I'm dead!_

Before Zaku could attack her, he got a several punches from a pink haired girl. He fell down on the floor, unconscious. Sakura ran to Hinata "You okay Hinata-chan?" She nodded but then looked down "I couldn't handle him by myself."

Sakura scoffed "Thats cause the one I fought seemed like the weak of the two, I swear that girl sucks. But you did well." Hinata let out a sad sigh "I would've died if he sent another wave like the one before. I couldn't battle to save my life."

"Are you saying you're weak?" Sakura asked healing Hinata's wounds.

"No matter how much I train I'm still weak. My own sister that's five years younger than me is a better fighter."

"I think you have no motivation or inspiration. Hey! That rhymed!" Sakura exclaimed, Hinata giggled. Sakura helper her stand up "Maybe you really are weak." Sakura bluntly said. Hinata looked down "That's why after this I'm gonna train you so much you'll be able to beat your own head of the clan!"

"You will?" Hinata asked in bewilderment "Yup! But first lets head to the tower. We can't let our guard down while we're still here. Can you walk properly now?" Hinata nodded. Then they headed to the tower.

They passed by a few animals, but they gave way. Sakura was getting nervous, Hinata might get suspicious with the animals giving them way without a fight "Hey Hinata-chan?"

"What?"

"Why do you think the animals are ignoring us?" Sakura asked already knowing the answer. Hinata shrugged "Maybe there are better prey out there, and they skipped us... You notice something?"

"What?" Sakura asked this time.

"We faced the sound ninja and got their scroll in about twenty minutes. And now in about twenty more minutes, we'll be at the tower already, making it a total of forty minutes from the start to finish. Anko-sensei gave us five days."

Sakura nodded at the realization "You're right, its a bit too quick. But maybe its cause the sound nin suck, the animal found better prey, and with your Byakugan we can escape the traps."

"So it was just luck."

"A good shinobi makes their own luck. Remember that." Sakura informed her. Hinata smiled then nodded "You really will be a good sensei." Sakura scoffed "Then you better be a good student. Got that?"

"Hai." Hinata said, Sakura nodded. Then Hinata smirked "Sakura-sensei." Sakura fell down anime style. "No need to call me that!" Hinata nodded "Kay."

"But first lets find a good motivation for you to help you keep training."

"... Like what?"

"It can't be simply because you want to get strong. Like Sasuke, he trains to kill his brother, Naruto trains to become Hokage. You?"

"... So that I can change into someone better." Sakura glanced at her _It was what he said too._

_**Flashback**_

_"Gaara?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"No."_

_"I know its not your fault." the seven year old Sakura said. Gaara looked down "I didn't mean to do it. I just wanted to play with them. The sand acted on its own and it..." Sakura smiled at him "I know. No need to worry."_

_"Why are you still friends with me?"_

_"Because, you're my older brother of course! But... why do you want to be friends with those mean kids who run away from you? I don't get it."_

_Gaara just smiled at her "So that I can change into someone better."_

_Sakura smiled back at him "You're already one of the best people I know, if other people can't see that... I'll help then notice how great a person you really are, Gaara."_

_"Thank you Saki."_

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura smiled at the memory, then faced Hinata "You're already one of the best people I know, if other people can't see that... I'll help then notice how great a person you really are, Hinata-chan."

Hinata's eyes widened, but then she smiled at Sakura "Thank you Sakura-chan." Sakura then looked back in front of her.

_Even the same response._

_**They're kinda alike, huh?**_

_Yeah, its just that Hinata is more outgoing with her feelings, and is a bit __too__ kind._

_**You're right about that. That's something we have to work on.**_

"We're here." Hinata said. They finally arrived at the tower, when they entered it they saw the sign on the wall. They opened the scrolls and then Tsunade appeared in a puff of smoke.

She smirked at them "So you two are the first ones." Then she explained to them the message on the wall. And then the two headed into the room.

They looked around "We really are the first!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata nodded "I think that means that Sand and Leaf are gonna lead in the competition."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion "Competition?" Hinata raised an eyebrow "You don't know? There is a competition for each level, first year up to fourth year, the teams will be the same, unless someone gets expelled. Its about brain, brawn and that kind of stuff. The teams are the different villages. The winner is announced when we graduate."

"Temari-chan said that we're rivals, but an _actual _competition?"

"Yeah, but I really think only you should deserve the credit-"

"What are you talking about Hinata-chan?! You of course helped out!" Sakura exclaimed to the girl "If it wasn't for you, I bet I'd trigger _every_ trap I came across. And you helped with the sound ninja! Stop degrading yourself!"

"But-"

"No buts. As part of me helping you train, you have to stop thinking so lowly of yourself. Got it?" Hinata nodded, then she smiled _She really is a good friend._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The Hokage, Tsunade, sighed. "Whats wrong Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, Shizune was not only assistant to the Hokage but the principal of the Konoha Ninja Academy.

"I went to greet the ones who arrived at the tower already." Shizune's eyes widened "Already?! It hasn't even been an hour!"

She sighed again "I know, and one of them was Hyuuga Hinata." Shizune nodded "The heiress of the Hyuuga clan."

"And the other is known as Haruno Sakura." Shizune's eyes widened "The one Sarutobi-sama said to enroll into only this school?"

"Yes." But then she looked out the window.

_I bet the girl forgot her warning. But... that could be a good thing... hopefully..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura's eyes widened.

_**Oh no! We totally forgot!**_

_Forgot?_

_**Remember what Adarna-chan said! 'Beware the ones with white eyes'. We're best friends with one!**_

_But she didn't say what we should be afraid of. We should just keep our guard up._

_**Fine. But wait! I remembered something else!  
**_

_What?_

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata glanced at Sakura "Whats wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Do we have to stay here until the five days come to an end?!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_i know its a sakneji, but i had to make sak and hina friends first_**

**_who else is going to play matchmaker? but anyway..._**

**_review pls!_**


	6. A New Friend

**_thats rite people! i will reply to my reviews!!... i'm a bit bored too... and there was only 2 reviews for the last chap:_**

**_Mayumi Crescent Moon: thx! hope this 1 meets 2 your expectations! :D_**

**_Mamizu-Chan: i feel the same way, i should get loads mor reviews!!... i think i'm getting a bigger ego :(_**

**Chapter 6: A New Friend?**

"Congratulations. From here on out you are now students of the Konoha Ninja Academy." Shizune said to them, there were a total of twenty four passing students.

Eleven from Leaf, six from Sound, three from Cloud, two from Rock, one from Mist, and one from Sand. She smiled _Compared to last year, there are quite a number of Leaf genin here._.. _But also from Sound._

"From here on our you are now genin. But now I will explain to you what genin is. It is the lowest rank of a shinobi, next is Chuunin, then Jounin. Once you reach second year and above you can enter the Chuunin exams. When you're already a Chuunin and fourth year and up you can enter the Jounin exams. You can even enter the Chuunin exams years after you graduate."

The class snickered at this. Shizune just smiled "Getting Chuunin is very difficult, especially Jounin. In fact no one in fourth year is Jounin, and from second year to fourth year only six are Chuunin. The rest get into a higher rank after they graduate. So no need to feel down if you fail while still attending the school.

"Now I know you are aware of the major teams for the competition, you represent your own village. And right now your year batch are your allies and rivals. So far this is the first year we have a solo, even two of them." She said glancing at the one from Mist and Sand.

"But now are the teams. These teams mainly follow your team in the competition. But most of you will be left out, leaving some teams with different shinobi. In this small team, of mainly three, you will be assigned a Jounin, who might be a regular Jounin shinobi, or even one of your senseis. In this team you will accomplish missions together to raise your class standing, and they will be your regular groupmates in projects.

"Your team will be called, the name of your Jounin, or if you wish to change it, only into a number. And..." Shizune was deep in thought _Is there anything else? _She shrugged "That's all I need to explain, and if you have any other questions ask your Jounin or senseis. But now I will assign you the teams."

She grabbed a scroll "Kiyu and Rumro from Rock and Haku from Mist will be Team Zabuza."

Sakura's eyes widened.

_Then that means..._

_**NOOOOOOOOO!!**_

_Shut up! Who knows? We might get paired up with Hinata-chan!_

_**The ones from Cloud will be a team, and two teams will come from Sound! Meaning we'll join the four teams in Leaf! What make you so sure we have a good chance at being with Hina-chan!**_

_Think positive!_

_**I know, but still! T.T**_

_Stop acting like a baby!_

"Kimimaru, Dosu, and Tayuya are Team Kabuto. Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, and Sakon are Team Mizuki." Sakon and his brother are known as one student. Since they literally are stuck to each other. And just imagine that they're all twelve and thirteen year olds.

"Feleka, Tiyu, and Jalen from Coud are Team Ebisu(They won't be included much in the story, them along with the ones in Sound and Rock are just fillers)

"Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, and Rock Lee will be Team Gai."

_We don't have the lovebirds and Lee._

_**That's good. But I was kinda hoping for the two. Its fun teasing them!**_

"Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino will be Team Kurenai."

_**NOOOOOOOOO!!**_

_Hinata-chan won't be our teammate!!_

"Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji will be Team Asuma."

_..._

_**...**_

_We're stuck with the blonde loudmouth and the emotionless prodigy!!  
_

_**I kinda like the Uchiha though.**_

_Yeah, he seems like a nice friend to help control Naruto._

_**That's not what I mean.**_

_Then what __is__ so special about him?_

_**... You really are as clueless as Naruto.**_

"Then that means Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke from Leaf and Haruno Sakura from Sand will be Team Kakashi." Shizune said closing the scroll and faced them "You are dismissed and can have lunch now. You will meet at this classroom after lunch, and meet your assigned Jounins." Then Shizune disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura quickly ran to Hinata "Hinata-chan!" She complained "I'm not paired up with you! Heck! My two teammates are practically polar opposites!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow "Opposites?"

"Even in the way they dress is the exact opposite."

"Good point. But at least you have Sasuke-san."

"Yeah, he can help me deal with Naruto."

"Thats not what I mean." Sakura raised an eyebrow _Just like what inner said._ "Then what _is_ so special about him?"

"... You really are as clueless as Naruto-kun." Hinata muttered but Sakura was able to hear and her eyes widened.

_**Wow, she is good at copying others without even knowing!**_

Then they headed to the cafeteria "What about you Hinata-chan? Are you okay with your teammates?"

Hinata shrugged "They're okay. But they kinda are also opposites. Kiba-kun is as loud as Naruto and Shino-kun is as quiet as Sasuke-san. Though they have things they take care of."

"You mean Akamaru and Shino's bugs?"

"Yes. But..."

"But?"

"They aren't exactly friends."

"Enemies?"

"No, they just don't talk to each other... Well Shino-kun is the one that's doesn't talk to anyone." Hinata told her, but then spotted the two waving at her, she glanced at Sakura.

She smiled "Time to make them friends." Sakura told her. Hinata nodded then headed to her teammtes.

Sakura looked around but didn't see Naruto or Sasuke, she turned around but bumped into a boy. A Hyuuga to be precise.

"Haruno." he said. "Neji." she replied. Then she noticed he was alone. "Neji?"

"What?"

"If you have no one to be with at lunch today, can I join you?" He raised an eyebrow at the sudden show of kindness but just shrugged it off "Fine Haruno."

"Sa-ku-ra. Not Haruno."

"Hn."

_..._

_**He talks just like Gaara.**_

Then they sat at a table "What happened to your teammates?" She asked him.

"They had to call their parents and tell them they passed." he answered "Yours?"

"I have no idea where those boys are." she said. "But how come you didn't call your parents?"

"My uncle kinda already knew that I was going to pass." he answered.

"Your uncle?" she asked puzzled.

"Yeah, he's the head of the clan."

"Hinata-chan's dad?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Must be a bad father to let his daughter stay in a dorm when she has a home here. Do you stay in a dorm too?" Sakura asked.

He shook his head "No. Is she your roommate?"

"Yup..."

Silence came. Thought it wasn't a comfortable one, it was tense and awkward "Talk about awkward silence." Sakura pointed out.

Neji raised an eyebrow "Most people usually don't talk about the silence to break it."

"Well, I'm not like most people."

"Your pink hair says that already."

"Hey!"

"Is it even natural?"

"Yes! In fact it is! What about you? It even looks like you spend more time on it then me."

"I don't spend time on my hair."

"Really now? It looks so shiny!" Sakura said in a childish voice.

Neji raised an eyebrow at that statement "That sounded very immature."

Sakura shrugged "I'm twelve. I have the right to act immature before I turn thirteen and hit puberty."

"Hn."

"Okaaay. You are simply great company."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"No... Yes... I don't really know." Sakura said.

Neji rolled his eyes "And you're the worst company."

She asked the same question "Is that sarcasm?"

"No... Yes... I don't really know."

"Hey! At least be original!" she pointed out.

He rolled his eyes again. Sakura noted this and smiled. He noted her smile and asked "What are you smiling at?"

"If you really look at it, your eyes are kinda pretty."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_... tch. i know its so shrt, bear wit me! and sry it wasn't that much sakneji in the chap_**

**_but hey, i got sak to act normal around him_**

**_anyway, review pls! they r much appreciated... _**

**_and i mite reply to them too!... nt sure if u people care if i reply to them though..._**


	7. The Present or the Past

**_thx to all of those who reviewed they are way appreciated_**

**_blossomheartxoxo: -le sigh- i know. but that is why i made sure tis chap is long!_**

**_Mayumi Crescent Moon: thk u! i simply adore your reviews! :D... and yeah. i know i should hav made the last chap longer_**

**Chapter 7: The Present or the Past**

"Everyone already left!" Sakura complained "Where is he?" They were the only ones in the classroom waiting for their sensei.

"Hn." Was her only reply. She paused, then went to glance at Naruto and saw him placing an eraser on the door. "What do you think you're doing Naruto?" she asked him.

He just snickered "That'll teach him for being late." Sakura rolled her eyes "You forgot Naruto, he's a Jounin. He wouldn't fall for that." Naruto just grinned at her "We'll never know until we try.."

Then the door opened, and the eraser landed right on the white haired man. There was silence. But then Naruto was laughing his head off, Sasuke remained impassive, and Sakura's jaw dropped.

Kakashi sighed "So far my first impression on you is that I hate you. Meet me on the roof." He told them then disappeared.

Then the four shinobi were on the roof. Kakashi faced them "Introduce yourselves. First is you blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My favorite food is ramen, what I like the most is pork ramen-"

"Your dream?"

"My dream is to become the greatest Hokage!"

"What about you chicken hair?" Sasuke's eye twitched at the nickname.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like alot of things. I dislike many. And I don't have any hobbies. I do not have a dream because I will make it a reality, I will resurrect my clan and kill a certain man."

"Aren't you a bit too young?" Sakura muttered, but they all heard. "Too you young for what, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, she just shrugged "Your twelve, and already want to kill someone... and aren't you a bit _too_ young to think about _resurrecting _your clan? You do know what I mean by that right?"

Naruto burst out laughing and Kakashi smirked under his mask, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow _This girl defenitly is unique._

"Your turn now pinkie." He said glancing at Sakura.

"I like... pandas, racoons-"

_**Nice job! Just say 'I like Gaara so much' why don't cha?!**_

"-music, and songs. I dislike people who are full of themselves-"

_**Like the loudmouth!**_

"-and... fire-" Insert many confused looks.

_**Great! 'I dislike fire' What the hell was that?!... Though I understand why...**_

"-One of my hobbies are writing songs, playing the guitar and...-"

_**And talking to animals**_.

"-And talking to ani- I mean talking to my friends!-"

_**Nice one.**_

"-My dream is to become the greatest Kazekage... What about you?" The three then faced Kakashi.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes... I don't feel like telling you. My hobbies... I have alot of hobbies. My dream... I never really thought about it." The three gave him questioning looks.

"So we only learned your name." Sakura said. Kakashi just smirked under his mask "Yeah, pretty much."

"When did you become Chuunin?" Sasuke asked.

"When I was in second year, and became Jounin in third year." He told them."Tomorrow go to the training grounds at exactly five-"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I will give you a short training exam. And if you fail, you will be dismissed from the academy." Their eyes widened "And if you pass... well congratulations, you still stay in school. And don't eat any breakfast."

"Why?" Naruto asked again.

"You'll throw up." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. There was just silence.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"He said to think under the underneath." Sasuke told them. Naruto attacked blindly at Kakashi, then Sakura pulled him out of the way right after Naruto received '1,000 years of pain' and the three were hidden in a bush away from the sight of Kakashi who was reading.

"So?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed "Think Naruto. Why are there are only _two_ bells? Each team is _supposed _to consist of three members, then they get rid of others if there are too many students. But this year all students are _exact_."

"You point?" Naruto asked but was joined with Sasuke in a confused look. Sakura rubbed her temples "Boys." she muttered. But then she faced them again "Look underneath under the underneath."

The two nodded, then Sakura continued "All _three _of are supposed to pass. I think this a test on teamwork. Got it?" They nodded again "Any plans or ideas?" Sasuke smirked "I have a simple one even the dobe could understand."

"Hey!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey Temari?"

"What?"

"What team did Saki get?"

"Uchiha, the blonde loudmouth, and their Jounin is Kakashi-sensei." Temari answered while eating their lunch. Kankuro spit the water he was drinking out of his mouth, when he heard Kakashi's name, and it landed right on Temari's face.

A vein appeared "You have half a second to run." Then Kankuro along with Temari were out of sight. Their teammates sweat dropped, then one spoke up "What about Kakashi-sensei?"

"No team has passed his training exam. And I hear that Sakura is good, what a waste. I guess its just bad luck."

Then they heard a scream coming from Kankuro. Their teammates just sighed at their childish behavior.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The three twelve year olds were laughing their heads off and, yes, even Sasuke was laughing. Kakashi sighed "It isn't funny."

Sakura calmed down "Yeah right! I swear Ino-pig can't scream that loud, and in that kind of girly voice!! Heck! I didn't know that was humanly possible!" Then she broke down in another fit of laughter.

Sakura and Sasuke were able to distract Kakashi long enough for Naruto to sneak up behind him and give a move originated from Kakashi himself, '10,000 years of pain'. And when he attacked... well you already know.

He sighed, then looked at the place where he placed his bells, there were none. He smiled _They're good._"So, how did you get the bells?" The two boys faced Sakura who was smirking, then she held up the two bells.

"You weren't paying any attention while we were laughing cause you were too embarrassed, so you didn't notice. And... I had a little help in getting it." She explained, then glanced at the squirrel on one of the branches of the tree. Kino nodded then left.

Naruto jumped up in the air in delight "We still get to stay in the academy! Believe it!"

"So, that means we're Team Kakashi... I don't get it. Why can't we pick our own team name?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shrugged "Because, you genin are lucky a Jounin will help you train and stuff like that, but you heard Shizune, you could always change the name to only a number." She nodded.

"Can we?" Naruto asked him. Kakashi nodded.

The three thought it over, by the looks of it they didn't want to be called Team Kakashi. Then the idea came to the three.

"Team 7."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow _Do they really believe in lucky number 7?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura changed into her pajamas, then she glanced at the picture of her and Gaara, she smiled. Then she glanced at the picture on Hinata's bed table. It was formal, by the looks of it the whole clan. But what shocked her was that the only one smiling was Hinata, it was just a small one, barely visible.

Then Hinata came in drying her short hair "Hey Hinata-chan?"

"What?"

"Your family looks so..."

"A Hyuuga doesn't show emotion."

"Then I'm glad you're a Hyuuga who has a life." Sakura said, Hinata just sighed. "Must suck having a family that doesn't show much emotion." Sakura told her.

"Its not that bad. Its okay as long as you have their respect, if you do its pretty much nice living at home." Hinata told her looking down. Sakura got the hint "How come they don't respect you?"

"Its like what I told you at the forest. My own seven year old sister is stronger than me."

Sakura sighed _Might as well be honest and blunt. _"Is it that, she's super strong or you're super weak?"

"I'm super w-weak." she answered. "So, the reason you aren't living with your family is because your too weak for them?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded. Sakura put a finger on her chin "That's good."

Hinata gave her a confused look "How is it good?"

"Since class starts at eight, I have more time with you if you live here. So by five be ready. Its five laps around Konoha, going up by five each day, until fifty." Hinata's eyes widened. "If you don't make it within the the three hours... well then you better run fast, cause you'll be very late for class."

Hinata groaned, Sakura laughed "That was one of the first things I did in training. But at least I'm not letting you wear weights like what I did, you don't exactly have the same strength."

"Is that whats under the cloth on your arms and legs?" Hinata asked, Sakura nodded opened a floorboard. Hinata gasped. Sakura smiled at her "If I just put it on the floor, the wood might break, so I had to put it here." She grabbed one and handed it to Hinata.

When she held it, her hands quickly fell to the floor. It was too heavy for her. "Saku, I can't even carry it!!" Sakura grinned then got and put it back under the floor board.

"It was hard at first, but you get used to running alot." (Its about the same mass as Lee's weights)

_**Yeah! We ran with those weights for just a week. And we finallygot a hang of it on the last second, of the last minute, of the last lap, of the last day! Not to mention the fact the Suna isn't nearly as big as Konoha!**_

_... That definetly lowered my self esteem._

"I hope I can get used to it." Hinata said. Sakura nodded "Then at dismissal we start your real training."

Hinata nodded "Okay, but..."

"But?"

Hinata faced the picture on Sakura's bed table. Then she sat on her bed and faced Sakura "What happened to your brother?" Sakura sat next to her.

_I know her family problem. Best I be fair._

"His name is Gaara. He died protecting me." Hinata's eyed widened. "We were at the park, and ninja came by wanting to take us as hostages. And I was too weak to do anything. That was the reason why I _have_ to be strong."

Hinata nodded in understanding, then Sakura clenched her fist, her eyes twinkling.

"I will accomplish his dream!-" insert good guy pose "-its the promise of a lifetime! Believe it!"

_A combination of Lee and Naruto-kun... oh dear. _Hinata thought.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lucky for the two, their first period everyday was with Kakashi, in advanced chakra knowledge. So when they arrived in the classroom, exactly two seconds later he entered. Sakura and Hinata sat at the extra table in the back.

Hinata was panting hard "We made it just in time." Sakura nodded "Seems that 40 laps is the farthest we reached before we would end up late. But just ten more, then we stay at a steady pace of fifty laps."

Hinata groaned then put her head on the table. Kakashi gave them time to review for the test he'll giving tomorrow, so he just read his book waiting for the class to end, in about five minutes.

Team Zabuza were sitting in front of them, then Haku turned around to face them. "Its best you get back to your assigned seats before Kakashi-sensei notices." They nodded then Sakura and Hinata went to their tables crouched down. Kakashi of course noticed but didn't say a word.

"Its already been eight days since you and Sakura always end up late, and you barely made it now. What do you two do?" Kiba asked Hinata when she took her seat next to Kiba, who was in the middle. She smiled him "Just some morning warm ups."

"Warm ups?" Shino asked. Hinata nodded "Yeah, then at dismissal she helps me train." Kiba scoffed "If the training is harder than the warmups it must be torture."

"No pain no game. Right? Besides I think I'm getting quicker." Hinata told them _Of course, I have to run as fast as I can, or I'll end up missing all of first period... Even though the sensei does too._

"What do you do in the morning?" Kiba asked.

"We just run a few laps." _Yeah, cause compared to fifty, forty is lower._

"Around what?" Kiba asked "K-Konoha." Hinata answered. Two pairs of eyes widened "You're kidding?!" Kiba exclaimed, quite loudly. A few heads turned to face them, and Kakashi lowered his book.

"Is something wrong Kiba?"

"Nothing Kakashi-sensei." Kiba said, Kakashi nodded then went back to reading, and everyone else went back to what they were doing.

"How many laps?" Shino asked, Hinata put her fingers together "Don't s-shout again. O-Okay Kiba-kun?" Kiba crossed his arms "How many?"

"It goes up by five each day." Kiba was about to exclaim again but Shino put a hand over his mouth "Don't attract anymore attention." Kiba rolled his eyes, then removed Shino's hand. "Whatever."

"But Lee-san also does laps around Konoha. In fact we met him one morning running a hundred laps." Hinata told them. "Yeah, cause that's Lee, that guy has a bit _too _much energy, so he has to release it somehow." Kiba told her. "But, I think pinkie is just wants to tire you out-"

"Who you calling pinkie, dog breath?" Sakura asked him, their table was right in front of theirs. Hinata coughed, Sakura just let out a sigh then went back to looking at her own table.

"What was that about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura groaned "I tell Hinata-chan not to stutter, and she tells me me to be _nice_." Naruto's eyes widened "You're joking right?"

Sakura bonked him on the head "You think _I _can't be nice?!" Naruto just rubbed his new head injury "No, its just that you already _are _nice, no need to be _too _nice, right?" she crossed her arms "Nice save." Naruto just let out a small laugh "Thanks."

Kakashi lowered his book "I forgot I have an announcement." The class gave him their attention "At the middle of the year, there will be a exam for all of you 24. It will be like a competition to determine if you learned anything at all within that time."

Then he went back to reading, but then looked up again "We won't judge you if you win but to see how good you are, so it doesn't matter if you lose the first battle. That and the exam is half pf your grade for the year."

Sakura smiled "I can't wait!" Naruto nodded "Yeah! A battle for all of us!"

"You two had better win most of your battles." The two faced Sasuke. He smirked "You two are the ones I want to fight the most."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"As training for you three today we'll practice dodging, blocking, or countering attacks that are thrown at you." Kakashi explained to the three. They nodded, then he sent a wave of kunai and shuriken at them.

They were all able to dodge it easily. Then came the kicks and punches, once again they were able to dodge them. But then came the jutsus that were difficult to dodge.

One of them wasn't able to dodge.

Kakashi used various jutsus, and one of them was the fire element. To be precise the fireball jutsu. Large ones headed towards Naruto and Sasuke, and they were able to dodge it easily.

A large amount of fire headed towards Sakura. She just stood there.

_Then another ninja used a fire jutsu and sent a large fireball towards them, but Gaara was too injured to quickly get out of the way and Sakura was too frightened to notice the other attack. Then she got a hard hit on the head and she was knocked out. Gaara was the only one who reacted among the two._

_He got in front of her._

And the scene kept on replaying in her mind. The fireball came closer and closer, but she just stood still. "Sakura-chan!!" Naruto called out to her,

But his words were a cry on deaf ears.

_"I was the one that told him to take a walk! I was the one that told him not to bring his gourd! I was too weak and scared to do anything! I was the reason he died!" she said breaking down into sobs. _

_"I feel bad all the time!"_

Tears went down her face, Sasuke then got her out of the way just in time. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked her. "Sakura-chan! What happened?" Naruto asked appearing next to her along with Kakashi. She just got out of Sasuke's grip and ran away from them.

Sasuke and Naruto were about to chase after her but Kakashi put his hands on their shoulders "Remember what she said during your introductions. One of the things she dislikes."

"Fire. But why would she dislike that?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed, as Team 7's Jounin he had to know about his students, so he was well aware why Sakura obtained a phobia for the heated substance. "Let her go. She just needs some time alone."

She was sitting on one of the many rocks near the river. She hugged her knees and started crying again.

_I'm so pathetic!!_

_**Yeah, I mean you were **__**terrified**__** of a single fireball!**_

_Don't rub it in! I know how stupid and weak I am!!  
_

_**... Just remember: Do you think Gaara would like to hear you say that about yourself? I know he wouldn't, and you do too. So pull yourself together!!**_

_I-It's just that-_

_**What?! That you should act like a weak little girl because you're afraid a stupid hot ball?! Get over it!!**_

_But-_

_**What if Sasuke wasn't there to get you out of the way in time? Heck! What if he tried to save you but neither of you could get out of the way? He might end up with the same fate as Gaara cause you were acting like a weak baby **__**again**__**!**_

_But-_

_**Get. Over. It. If someone ends up getting hurt again because you're too damn afraid. Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

_..._

_**Coward.**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_do not expect all chaps to be as long as tis ok?_**

**_and i sry the chap be4 was shrt ok?_**

**_so pls review! _**

**_oh! was tis chap...corny? i mean the ending. cuz 4 me its a bit cliche._**


	8. The Competition

**Chapter 8: The Competition**

Hinata panted hard then smirked when she saw all the now broken kunai that were about to hit her, "Great job Hinata-chan! You'll be the one in second place for that exam!" Sakura exclaimed appearing beside her.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "Second?"

Sakura smirked, "I plan on being the first!"

"Confident are we?"

"Of course! Though what I really want, is to battle Tayuya-chan!" Sakura told her. "Tayuya-san?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I think she's the hardest to attack, with that flute of hers. It'll be difficult to get close... oh! Her, Tenten, and Shino are the ones that'll be hard. Them, and of course Naruto and Sasuke."

Hinata nodded, but Sakura head went back up, "Them and of course Shikamaru! I saw him get in a spar with Temari-chan and he won... well technically he lost the match but won the battle. I'm not sure even if _I _will win against him. What about you Hinata-chan? Who do you look forward to fighting?"

Hinatan thought about it, "Not sure, just not..."

"Not who?"

"N-Neji-niisan," Hinata said. Sakura scoffed, "They all keep saying he's the best genin out there... But I have to admit he _is _good. But I'm sure if you fought him you would win. Not even Kiba or Shino know your new fighting style."

Hinata nodded at the reassurance, then Sakura smirked, "In missions I haven't shown my super strength or healing abilities yet."

"So?"

"I plan on the last battle I'll save it for last for a huge shocker!!"

"You just love to put on a good show."

"Of course," Hinata just gulped after that, "Tomorrow is finally the exam. I'm getting nervous already." Sakura just patted her back, "You'll do fine, we just need to rest up now. Lets head back to the dorms."

But on the way a pink bird landed on the tree, "You go ahead Hina-chan, I think I forgot my shuriken pouch at the forest," Sakura said throwing her pouch to a nearby bush. Hinata just nodded then left.

Sakura faced the bird.

I thought I told you about the ones white eyes.

_She doesn't seem bad at all! _

Fine. You can remain friends with her, but do not even let her get a _single _clue about you talking to animals. Understand?

_Yes. But why can't she know?_

Another time I'll tell you.

_But what about the deal we made years ago-_But Adarna already flew off quickly then was out of sight. Sakura just groaned then went to the dorms.

"You find your shuriken pouch?" Sakura's eyes widened _Damn._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Results for the First Round

Chouji vs. Dosu - Dosu

Neji vs. Kidoumaru - Neji

Haku vs. Kimimaru - Haku

Naruto vs. Kiba - Naruto

Tayuya vs. Shikamaru - Shikamaru

Feleka vs. Sakura - Sakura

Sasuke vs. Tiyu - Sasuke

Shino vs. Jiroubou - Shino

Ino vs. Rumro - Ino

Hinata vs. Jalen - Hinata

Sakon vs. Tenten - Tenten

Lee vs. Kiyu - Lee

Sakura's jaw dropped. _Leaf won so many... _

Ever since the incident near the river, Inner Sakura was nowhere to be heard or seen.

It kind of scared the Outer Sakura without the second part of her mind.

The arena was the one in the center of Konoha, there was a upper level for the genin in the class. And there was also an audience which consisted of the senseis, other year level students, friends, families, and a few ninja that just wanted to watch the fight.

"You okay Saku-chan?" Hinata asked, she waved a hand in front of her face but no response, "Sakura-chan?"

"I _so_look forward to fighting a Leaf genin!" Sakura exclaimed shocking Hinata. "Students!" The twelve faced Shizune, "Time for me to tell you the next pair of fights:

Sasuke vs. Shino

Hinata vs. Tenten

Lee vs. Haku

Neji vs. Shikamaru

Sakura vs. Ino

Naruto vs. Dosu

You have twenty minutes to get ready, then report to the arena," Then Shizune disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura faced Ino. They glared at each other and sparks were flying. Hinata sweat dropped but then sighed.

Sakura stopped glaring at Ino and faced Hinata, "Something wrong Hinata-chan?"

"I'm against Tenten."

"So? You could beat her easily," Sakura told her, Hinata bit her lip, "I know."

"Your point?"

"And Neji-niisan will probably win his fight-"

"Don't tell me you're still afraid of fighting him! You could kick his but!"

"But he's my cousin it'll be hard-"

"It'll be hard for him too since you're also _his_ cousin."

"It'll be hard for me, but not for him."

"Why not for him?- You mean the whole main and branch family thing?" Sakura asked, Hinata nodded, "He will let out _all_ his anger for that if I ever get a chance to fight him! And if I do fight him I _know _I'll hold back!"

"Why would _you _hold back, when he'll go full force?"

"Cause he still is my cousin. He wasn't _always _a main family hater. And because of that fate and destiny-"

"He actually believes in that junk you said your family teaches you?" Sakura asked in bewilderment.

"That is not junk."

The two turned around and saw Neji. Sakura just let out a laugh, "Yeah, you're right... its trash," She muttered the last part so only Hinata could hear. She let out a giggle.

"My youthful friends!" Lee said coming towards them. Sakura smiled at him, she was glad that they were able to be _just_friends, "It is about time to head to the arena! Lets go!" he said dragging Neji and Sakura, and Sakura grabbed Hinata dragging her along.

Then they arrived at the arena. Hinata pulled Sakura away in Sasuke and Shino's fight.

"You think Neji-niisan heard me?"

"Not sure. But-" Sakura quickly went to the railing and saw Sasuke, "Lion Combo!" her eyes widened. Hinata raised an eyebrow but then smiled, "Good move huh?"

She nodded, "He must have copied it from Lee when he did it to Kiyu, except for the last part that is."

"The winner is Uchiha Sasuke," Gemna said.

"Its your turn Hinata-chan! Show panda what you're made of!" Sakura said patting her on the back. Hinata gulped then headed to the center.

"You may begin."

"Go Tenten!" "Go Hinata!" Lee and Sakura shouted.

Tenten backed up, but Hinata remained in place, "No hard feelings after this okay?" she said. Tenten nodded, "Of course." Then she threw three shuriken at her, and Hinata threw shuriken back at her, three of hers hit the other three but Hinata threw an extra and Tenten was barely able to dodge it.

Tenten used her scroll and threw hordes of weapons at her. Hinata quickly jumped back and avoided all of them. Tenten cursed,_ She's fast. _Wouldn't you if you had to run all the way to class after running laps around Konoha?

She got two other scrolls, "Rising Twin Dragons!" she launched another hoard of weapons at Hinata, she was able to avoid them again. But Tenten threw the same weapons with the wires attached to them.

Hinata wasn't quick enough to get out of the way and got hit with many weapons, the force she used to throw it wasn't that great, so the weapon's damage was only minor. But Hinata still fell to the floor covered with weapons and blood. There were gasps throughout the crowd. Tenten walked a bit closer to her, Hinata tried to stand but fell down again she looked around and smirked.

She grabbed one of the wires but before Tenten could stop her, Hinata sent chakra in it that headed to Tenten's fingertips. Her eyes widened, she wasn't able to move her arms because her chakra points were closed. Hinata forced herself to stand up then headed towards her and gave a direct hit to the heart, but not that strong for a serious injury. Tenten fell to the ground along with Hinata.

Tenten coughed up blood and Hinata started removing the weapons on her body. Tenten collapsed on the floor and Hinata slowly stood up.

"The winner is Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata smiled, but then collapsed on the floor because of all the blood she lost, the medic nins came in and took the two. Then Lee and Haku went to the center.

Sakura headed to the rooms quickly during Lee and Haku's fight. She saw Hinata on the bed with many bandages, she headed towards her then shook her head, _They are so inexperienced._

"Mystical Palm." Green chakra surronded her hands then she healed Hinata's cuts and stabs. Sakura smirked, _That is how it's done!_

"Ahem." Sakura quickly turned around and saw the Godaime, "You seem like somehow who studied medical jutsu," Tsunade stated more than asked. Sakura nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama. My mother taught me."

Tsunade went over to check on Hinata, then smiled, "You're good. She's already in good shape. She'll wake up in about ten minutes too."

Sakura grinned _I didn't know I was __that__ good! _"Thats great!" Tsunade faced her again, "Best we get back to the match."

"Uh... I was wondering if I could stay here until she wakes up," Sakrua said, Tsunade simply shrugged, "Suit yourself if you want to miss the two matches. Just be there when its your turn, got it?"

"Hai," Sakura said then glanced back at Hinata's body. Tsunade smiled, "Hinata is lucky to have gotten quite a friend." Sakura turned to face her again, "I don't know about that-" Tsunade raised her arms and Sakura got silent.

"No need to be modest," Then she left the room. Sakura just stared at the doorway where Tsunade once was then looked at Hinata's body, and she smiled.

_I'm the one that's lucky._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"About time you woke up Hinata-chan," Sakura said to Hinata, Hinata just groaned but then quickly sat up shocking Sakura out of her chair, making her land on the floor with a thud, "What is it Hina-chan?!" Sakura asked rubbing her backside.

"How long have I been out?! Did I miss my-"

"Calm down, its not even _my _second match yet!'' Sakura told her. Hinata let out a sigh of relief but then her eyes widened, "I thought I would be out longer than this." Sakura smirked, "I was able to finish healing most of your injuries, you only have a few cuts now."

"Thank you," Hinata said, Sakura just shrugged, "No biggie. But at least in your fight you didn't show the Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. It'll be a good surprise to your next opponent."

"You plan on showing your strength in your match against Ino?"

"Nah. In my last one instead-"

"Sakura-chan!" The two faced the doorway where Naruto was, "Its already your match!" Sakura nodded, "Kay, hurry up get back to watch okay Hinata-chan? I wanna show you how I'll kick Ino-pig's but!" Then Naruto and Sakura headed out the room.

Then Shizune entered the room, Hinata's eyes widened, "Shizune-sama! Shouldn't you be watching Sakura-chan's match?" She shook her head, "I'll let the others do it, I'm here to check up on the students in the infirmary. So they can get back to watching. And it looks like you're ready to get back out too."

"Yes, can I go now Shizune-sama?"

"Sure, I'll just check a few things than you can get back in the crowd," Shizune headed towards her and started unwrapping the bandages then she raised an eyebrow, "You healed quickly."

"Sakura-chan said she healed me," Hinata told her, Shizune was surprised, "She is quite good. But now that you're all better, time to cheer on for her." Hinata nodded and was about leave but then Shizune spoke up, "Hinata?"

"Yes Shizune-sama?"

"Is Sakura your best friend?"

"I couldn't call her a friend," Shizune was taken back, "That would be an understatement. She's like my own sister," Then Hinata left. Shizune just stood there and smiled but then sighed, _I hope they know what they got themselves into._

Hinata went to the upper level where the others watched the match below. Hinata looked at the score board

Sasuke vs. Shino - Sasuke

Hinata vs. Tenten - Hinata

Lee vs. Haku - Lee

Neji vs. Shikamaru - Neji

Sakura vs. Ino -

Naruto vs. Dosu -

_Neji-niisan won... _She looked at the battle between Sakura and Ino and saw Sakura stuck in her place with chakra ropes that were hair around her feet, and Ino was going to use her Mind Transfer Jutsu.

Ino smirked, "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Hinata gasped, _Don't tell me Saku is still saving her strength for last! But now, she can't do anything- _but thenher eyes widened and the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_"I'm gonna kill you!!-..."_

_"Saku-chan? A-Are you okay now?"_

_"S-Sorry!" Sakura apologized, Hinata gave her a questioning look, "You turned crazy for five minutes and now you're back to normal... What happened?"_

_"You see... my inner took over."_

_"Inner?"_

_"Its like my split personality. Like I have two minds in my head. It gets out of control when I get pissed... or if I get psyched in a battle. Like what happened now."_

_**End Flashback**_

_'Like I have two minds in my head-' _Hinata glanced at the fight and saw Ino collapsed on the ground and Sakura smirking. _If Ino took over one mind, the other is still able to act on its own... I just have to trigger it somehow... '-psyched in a battle.'_ _Of course!_

Sakura was raising her hand, "I give-"

"Sakura-chan! What do you think you're doing?!" Hinata shouted out to her. The others watched her in shock. Sure, they knew she stopped stuttering but to shout out loud in a battle. That kind of thing doesn't happen everyday.

"Stop going easy on her! Don't tell me you're going to end up losing to _Ino_. Its time for you to show your true strength!"

No reaction.

Hinata smirked, _I forgot about the most special thing, _"Go ahead and lose to Ino, it just shows how much you are _not _meant to fulfill your dream on being the Kazekage!"

She snapped, "SHUT UP HINATA!! THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LOSE TO THIS BLONDE PIG!!"

Hinata smiled in victory. Naruto went over to her, "What did you do Hinata?" Hinata quickly looked away from him, "I-I just summoned her i-inner self." Sasuke, who overheard, raised an eyebrow, "Inner self?"

Hinata let out a small laugh, "Everyone has a inner self. Her's is just more... revealing."

Then Ino's eyes widened, "Disengage." But that was the only incident Inner Sakura showed herself. Then she went back into her body and faced Sakura, "What are you? How can you have two minds?!"

Sakura smirked, _At least I know Inner didn't disappear, _then she walked over to her, "I'm just full of surprises." Then she flicked her on the forehead and Ino was thrown to the wall almost crashing right through it and ended up falling unconscious. Sakura faced Hinata and stuck her tounge out, "In your face white eyes!"

"But now everyone knows how strong you are pinkie," Hinata replied, Sakura pouted, "So much to saving it for last."

"Haruno Sakura is the winner."

Then Ino was sent to the infirmary to rest and Sakura went back up to the upper level. Naruto and Dosu went down on the stage. Hinata was shocked, _How did I __not__ notice this?!_

"What happened to your hair?" Hinata asked Sakura who now had short hair that didn't even reach her shoulders. Sakura just chuckled, "During our battle, Ino-pig and I had a haircut," Hinata just sighed the got out a kunai and started fixing her hair.

"Hina-chan?"

"What?"

"During our spars we never really went full force right?"

"Your point?"

"If we don't end up getting paired in the next round you had better win. Cause I look forward to a fight with you. A real one. Not a friendly spar or workout."

"I look forward to that too."

"And the winner is Uzumaki Naruto."

The genin just blinked in amazement and Lee was the one to break the amazed silence, "Is Naruto very youthful and strong? or is it Dosu that is unyouthful and weak? The match was only about a minute," Then they saw Naruto jumping up and cheering the fact that he won, they sweatdropped. "Dosu is the weak one," Sasuke answered to Lee.

Sakura just sighed, "I just wonder how they got into this school, if they lose to _Naruto _in just a minute." She frowned.

Then Shizune appeared in the center, "The next two rounds will be held tomorrow, it is for the fighters to rest and learn what they found our about their opponent to good use. And as a departing note I will tell you the pairs for the next match:

Naruto vs. Sasuke

Sakura vs. Lee

Neji vs. Hinata

The final round will be a three way battle. You are now dismissed," Then Shizune disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You should have done reverse psychology, ne? Hinata-chan?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_as u can see, i only focused on the battles of hina and sak. i'm not exactly a fight scene type of writer_**

**_putting that aside, pls review, yeah?_**


	9. Love Triangle

**Chapter 9: Love Triangle? **

"N-N-N-Neji-niisan i-is m-m-my o-o-o-opponent," Hinata barely said. Sakura just rolled her eyes, "At least you'll get a chance to beat him."

"I d-don't think I can b-beat-"

"Keep talking like that and you'll go back to your old stuttering self," Sakura told her in a stern voice. Hinata just nodded, "I understand."

"Besides, you can _so_ beat him if you wanted to!"

Hinata waved her arms into the air, "That's the problem! For some insane reason I _don't _want to fight him! What if I wasn't suppose to go this far in the exam! Maybe it was supposed to be him who'll definitely beat me, not you! And-"

"Hinata. You're having one of your rare babbling moments again," Sakura said grabbing her by the shoulders and shook her. "You can stop it," Hinata said, then Sakura let go, she smiled, "At least I didn't have to slap you like last time."

Hinata rubbed her cheek remembering the incident, "Yeah, that really hurt with that insane strength you have."

"I wouldn't call it insane unless you want to experience it again."

"Save it for Lee."

"Yeah, he's fast, I'm strong. It'll be like strength vs. speed."

"What about Sasuke vs. Naruto-kun?"

"... Dark vs. light! Very cliche! But yours! Main family member vs. main family wannabe!"

"I was just hoping for Hyuuga vs. Hyuuga."

"Warm hearted girl vs. cold hearted bastard!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Do you have something against me?" The two turned around and saw the main family wannabe in the flesh. Sakura stuck out her tongue at him, "Of course I do!" Neji glared at her, "And what would that be?"

"We are always against each other, that and what you said when Hinata-chan, Naruto, and I were training one time at lunch. It was low, even for the likes of you!"

_**Flashback**_

_"That's not true!!" Naruto yelled at Neji. Hinata just put her finger to her mouth, and Sakura just rolled her eyes._

_"'Once a failure always a failure', my ass!! Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan and I go to the same school as you, we took the same exams, and have the same classes! What makes us any different from you?!" Naruto shouted at him._

_"A failure will always stay one. No matter how much you want to, one cannot change fate-"_

_"Fate?! Who believes in that?!" Naruto said, "You can always change your destiny!"_

_"Why do you think you even passed the entrance exams Naruto? If Kiba wasn't your partner in the second one you would have failed," Neji calmy told him compared to his violent outbursts. Naruto just glared at him, Neji sighed, "See? Its true. You cannot change who you are."_

_"Its not t-true," Hinata finally spoke up, "You should stop saying things like that."_

_Neji glared at her but Hinata kept on speaking, "You shouldn't feel sorry for me, because I feel sorry for you. You suffer much more than me... 'One cannot change fate' you say that even though it is something you want right? You also wish to change your fate, but unlike mines, __you__ cannot change your own."_

_Before he could reply the bell rang signalling lunch was over. He sighed then headed to class. The three just stood there but Sakura just giggled. The two faced her, "Whats so funny Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her._

_"Nothing, just don't believe him okay? I know someone who also wanted to change into someone better. And he did. So don't let what he said get to you... but I hope what you, Hinata-chan, said to him, will remain in his head."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Low? It is true," Neji told them. Sakura just scoffed, "I used to be as weak as Ino-pig, but now I'm stronger. I used to be someone who always hid when there was a fight, was always saved. A burden. But now I'm one of the first to fight on the battlefield."

She said all that right in his face. Neji quickly backed away at the close proximity, but Hinata was the only to note the red tint on his cheeks that only lasted for two seconds.

"If-"

"Neji!!" Lee headed towards them, "We must check on Tenten!!" Then he dragged him away but before they were out of hearing range Sakura yelled out at them, "Say 'hi' to your girlfriend for me!!" Neji glared at her. Sakura just giggled then faced Hinata, "Come on, lets get lunch. I'm starving."

Hinata just quietly ate, thinking some things over. Sakura gave her a questioning look, "What are you thinking about Hina-chan?" Hinata quickly shook her head, "Nothing."

Then Sasuke came to their table, "May I sit here?" Sakura smiled then nodded. He sat next to her, quite close. Sakura didn't mind but Sasuke did. Their hands brushed together. Once again Hinata was the only one to notice the red tint on his cheek that only lasted for two seconds.

The two were talking, with Sasuke smiling. Alot. Hinata bit her lip, _Sasuke never smiles._She faced the other table and saw Neji looking at them, namely the pink haired girl, but quickly turned away when he saw Hinata glance at them.

The quiet girl sighed then faced Sakura, _She is absolutely clueless about whats happening. She doesn't know she's in a love triangle. Not a good sign._

She glanced at Neji then back at Sasuke _I never really expected them to have a crush- wait...! _It finally dawned on the Hyuuga heiress _How could I __not__have noticed all the hints and clues?! And I call Sakura-chan clueless!... But then again, at least I noticed it._

_**Flashback**_

_"Weak."_

_Scoff. "Freak."_

_Eye rolling. "Useless."_

_Smirk. "Loveless."_

_A raised eyebrow from the Hyuuga prodigy._

_Another smirk on the face of the best friend of the Hyuuga Heiress._

_Go insult rhyming!_

_"Loveless?" Neji asked her about her comeback. Ever since the little incident at lunch with the whole 'fate' stuff, their relationship didn't exactly blossom into something better. Sakura smirked, "Its the reason Tenten didn't make a move yet."_

_"Our relationship is that of siblings."_

_"Suuuuuure."_

_Glares. _

_Hinata just watched the look-like-lover-quarrel argument... or was it just bickering? Doubt it._

_**End Flashback**_

Hinata smiled, _That is how Neji-niisan shows affection... how he gets attention. He gets attention from Sakura-chan by arguing and bullying her... so childish. I always knew he was still a little boy at heart._

_**Flashback**_

_"Yeah... she talks tough. But I wonder if she can live up to those words," Kiba said. _

_Sasuke shrugged, "Sakura has pride. If she says she's strong, she is. Besides how else would she have gotten into this school?"_

_"True," Kiba said, then he smirked, "Did THE Sasuke just protect a teammate's image?"_

_He smirked, "So what if I did?"_

_**End Flashback**_

Hinata sighed, _The only thing Sasuke openly said he cared about was his clan and revenge. But a teammate's image? He would be the one destroying Naruto-kun's. But helping Sakura-chan's? How could I not have noticed it before?_

"Hinata-chan!" That snapped Hinata out of her thoughts, "W-What?" She noticed Sasuke already left the table.

"What are you thinking about? I yelled out your name three times!"

"Uh..."

"Well?"

"I... was thinking about... your relationship with the others."

"Its... still the same. The occasional insult or glare. But I became friends with Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke. And Neji... well I'm sure you know it hit rockbottom."

"Maybe you should try and become friends with the others."

"They don't like me. I don't like them. We all know it. And you're asking me this why?"

"Because you could change it into something better. They will like you. You will like them. We will all know it. And isn't that much more better?"

"... Yeah. But how?"

"Just try and find a few things you have in common. And _try_ to hang out with them."

"Got it. So is that all?"

"Yeah. What did you want to tell me?"

"I'll teach you a new jutsu."

"What? Now?"

"Yeah! Your fight tomorrow will be Byakugan vs. Byakugan, Gentle Fist vs. Gentle Fist. You _have_to have a trick up your sleeve! And I'm sure Neji will also have one."

"But its tomorrow, how will I master it?"

"You don't need too, its really simple. Naruto taught me it a few days ago."

"What?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After healing Tenten, Shizune left the room, and she bumped into Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"She came."

Shizune shot her a questioning look, "She came? Who is she?"

Tsunade looked out the window, and so did she.

A pink colored bird.

Shizune's face paled, "Does this mean?"

"Yes. And Sakura will want to be prepared if she'll have to fight them."

"Is she ready?"

"No."

Her eyes widened, "But then why are you letting her fight them?!"

Tsunade faced the bird again, "They weren't ready at all, but they defeated them as if though it was nothing. If Sakura was prepared..."

"What?"

"I don't want Konoha to lose another clan."

The pink bird cocked it's head, but inside it was smirking.

_You don't know how ready the girl is._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura sneezed.

Hinata faced her, "You okay, Sakura-chan?"

She nodded, but then smirked, "Maybe someone's talking about me."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Who would want to talk about you?"

"HEY!! I am very popular!"

"Yeah, especially with two boys," Hinata muttered.

"You say something?"

"Nothing, Sakura-chan. Nothing at all."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_the nxt chap would be neji and hina's battle! look forward 2 it!_**

**_and don't foget to review/flame/comment/suggest!!_**


	10. The Failure Stands Tall

**Chapter 10: The Failure Stands Tall**

"Since both competitors are unable to fight. It is a draw."

Then the medic nins came in and took Naruto and Sasuke's bodies. Sakura's mouth was agape, _What a match. _Then she got a slap on the back, she faced the white eyed girl, "Good luck Sakura-chan!"

"I'll need it," then she along with Lee went to the field. "You may begin," Gemna said.

Sakura headed towards him and punched him, but he easily dodged it. The punch hit the wall, breaking it into pieces. Lee's eyes widened, _One hit and I lose this match!! _The crowd got even more excited at Sakura's strength.

For a whole five minutes Sakura kept on trying to hit Lee but he was able to dodge all of them, he couldn't get close enough to try and hit her without getting one in return. Sakura cursed under her breath, _I'm just wasting my chakra!_

When Lee was only about a few feet away Sakura hit the floor creating a crater. But with the impact on the floor Lee ended up tripping. He got up quickly but not quick enough to dodge the punch she gave him right on the cheek.

He flew feet away from his original position. He stood up and quickly and jumped away from Sakura's punch. There was no way he was going to win if it kept going on like this. He removed his weights and dropped them on the floor. The weights left a large hole on the floor.

Sakura smirked, _I didn't even have to remove my own weights. Though they look like the same mass... but I also have some on my arms. _Lee headed towards her.

She received alot of punches and kicks from him, _I have to end this now! _She jumped up into the air and sent a bunch of kunai at him. He dodged them all but then noticed the kunai all had cherry blossom petals.

"Sakura Blizzard Jutsu!" She threw an additional kunai with an exploding note and Lee was caught in a huge explosion. Sakura made sure the exploding tags weren't too powerful. When the smoke cleared up Lee was in the center, unconscience.

"The winner is Haruno Sakura."

Then the match many were looking forward too began.

Hyuuga vs. Hyuuga. The weak Hyuuga heir against the branch member Hyuuga prodigy.

Sakura looked at the two down at the field with anticipation and worry but then noticed two people that were with Tsunade and the others. Two Hyuugas.

She squinted her eyes and noticed there was a male adult... her eyes widened, _Hinata-chan's father from the picture! Was he actually worried about her to go to this match?!... Probably not, just to see how quick Neji will defeat Hinata-chan... and the other is... a small girl... Hinata-chan's sister!_

"Begin."

"Go Hinata-chan!!" Sakura cheered her on. Hinata faced her and smiled, _I can't let all of her training for me go to waste!! _She ran towards Neji. Both were using Gentle Fist. But neither were able to land a hit.

After a moments time they both attacked each other right on the heart. There was silence, but then Hinata coughed up blood, but Neji wasn't harmed. But that still didn't stop her, she kept on hitting him but they were all blocked.

Hinata panted, _I'm wasting my chakra. I need to surprise him somehow! _She jumped far away from him, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Nine more Hinatas appeared. Neji activated his Byakugan, _She sent an even amount of chakra to all the clones. I can't tell who is the real one._

Many headed towards him, but he was able to hit the ones that were attacking him, then noticed that one clone wasn't fighting at all. He ran past all the others and approached that Hinata "The more you stood still and let the clones fight, the more you gave your position away by holding back!" Hiashi smirked at the statement, _Typical really._

He hit her but it ended up being a clone, he turned around and received a kick from the real Hinata, "I won't hold back because, now I'm one of the first to fight on the battlefield!" Sakura smiled, _Just like what I said._

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Another batch appeared, they all headed towards Neji throwing shuriken at him, "Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" He was able to deflect all of them, and since he knew where the real Hinata already was, all the shuriken headed towards her.

Her eyes widened but then she sighed, _Guess I have to use it too, _"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotaion!" She was able to deflect all of them.

Hanabi's eyes widened, "I thought only you knew that Otoosan?"

Hiashi nodded, "I understand if Neji was self taught, but your sister..."

"Maybe it was also self taught," Hanabi said. Hiashi just nodded again, _But that's impossible..._

Tenten just watched the two then let out a sigh, "If she's as good as Neji I don't feel so bad anymore that I lost to her."

Sakura nodded "Yeah, but I hope she doesn't lose to him."

"But there's a higher chance that she _will _lose," Tenten told her, "With that hit on the heart earlier the battle is already in Neji's favor. I just hope it wasn't too strong... But I think now he's gonna use the move I taught him." Then the two girls' attention went back to the fight.

Neji threw two kunai but Hinata didn't notice it in time, the kunai got on her pants dragging them down in the floor. She tried to remove them, but looked up and saw hordes of kunai and shuriken, about a hundred or more, her eyes widened, _Since when did he use alot of weapons?! It must be a move he learned from Tenten! _She couldn't get out of the way in time so she used her new fighting style.

"Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Her hands moved in a blur stopping all weapons.

Everyone, besides a pink haired girl, were extremely shocked. Hanabi faced her father, "Did you even know that technique Otoosan?"

"No."

Hanabi smiled then faced her sister again, "She is good. She made her own technique, its like a combination of Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation and the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Hiashi just nodded again signalling that he heard her.

The two genin were only a few feet away and they both knew what was going to happen next, "Gentle Fist Style: Eight Trigams Sixty-Four Palms!" The two exclaimed.

"Two strikes!"

"Four strikes!"

"Eight strikes!"

"Sixteen strikes!"

"Thirty-two strikes!"

"Sixty-four strikes!" The thing about that, was that neither were defending themselves, they were just attacking each other. The two had all of their chakra points closed, not even a single one open.

The audience's eyes widened. Neji glared at her, but she just smiled back at him. He was taken back, then Hinata spoke up "I've gotten pretty strong haven't I?" Neji nodded a bit hesitantly, _What is she planning?_

Hinata sighed then looked up at the sky and saw a bird fly above, "Once a failure always a failure, right Neji-niisan?" Neji just remained silent.

She looked down back at him, "You can always change your destiny... You said you're a bird in a cage. The bird will only be let free if it tries to. Tries to change destiny. I did it. I know you can too. Because unlike me, you're not a failure."

Then she went down on her hands and coughed up blood. Neji approached her, then she whispered something in his ear, and his eyes widened and he turned a bit red on the cheeks. Then she collapsed on the floor.

"Hyuuga Neji is the winner!" Gemna exclaimed. Then the medic nins came and took Hinata, and Neji said he was just fine. So he went back to the upper level where the rest of the genins were.

He faced Sakura, but she didn't glare at him but smirked instead, "Nice match," he just nodded.

"What did Hinata-chan whisper to you?" Kiba asked.

Neji shrugged, "If she wanted you to know then she wouldn't have whispered it."

"In one hour the final match will be held! Hyuuga Neji vs. Haruno Sakura!" Shizune exclaimed. Sakura went to check on Hinata. And Neji just needed to rest for his chakra points to reopen again, so by their match he would be as good as new.

The rest already left but Neji just stood there remembering what Hinata said. A tint of red appeared on his cheeks. He really didn't expect those words to be the last ones in the match, they were so random, but Hinata really is full of surprises... That and if she hadn't collapsed he would've made her. Smart girl.

_'I look forward to Sakura-chan being a Hyuuga, don't disappoint me.'_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_I apologize for the long wait, and short chapter. It was exams and I had to study the whole week, and-you really don't care about my reason do you?_**

**_And if you thought Hina and Saku would be fighting in the last match, well, that would be a bit too predictable, no? Especially in their last conversation in the before chapter._**

**_The next chapter will be (of course) Neji and Saku's fight!_**

**_And don't forget to REVIEW, they make any author feel loved! :D_**


	11. Green vs White

**Chapter 11: Green vs. White**

"..."

"Told you."

"Stop being so negative!"

"But I was right, wasn't I?"

"... Yeah," Sakura said, it was almost the next match and she visited Hinata, who was well cause she had none other than the Godaime treat her. So Hinata just had to rest for a few days and she'll be perfectly fine.

Hinata smirked when Sakura finally agreed with her, but Sakura let out a sigh, "The reason you were right was because you kept on saying it! I mean, if instead you kept saying and thinking you'll _win _the match against Neji, who knows? It might've been him in the hospital bed."

"But at least you get a chance to beat him up."

"I was looking forward to beating _you_ up."

"Than I thank my cousin that he won."

"Humph. You're no fun."

"Was I ever?"

"... True. But what did you whisper to Neji?"

"If I wanted you to know then I wouldn't have whispered it," Hinata said the same words as Neji. Sakura raised an eyebrow, _I swear this girl knows how to copy sayings and quotes without even hearing them._

"Come on!"

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"It's personal Hyuuga business."

"Then why did you say it at the arena before you collapsed?"

"Because, that could have been the only chance I could tell him personally," _Without him beating me up afterwards, _Hinata thought.

Sakura pouted but then there was a knock on the door. Hiashi and Hanabi came in, he faced Sakura, "I was hoping if I could have some alone time with my daughter," he said in a stern voice that sent shivers down your spine.

Sakura nodded, "Sure... he looks like someone who has a stick up his ass," she muttered the last part to Hinata.

The heiress just shrugged, "Depends on the situation." Sakura just nodded then left the room.

Hiashi faced the girl, "You seem to have gotten stronger in this school."

Hinata nodded but then Hanabi sat on the edge of the bed and faced her older sister, "That move you did with your hands was awesome!"

Hinata smiled, "Thanks." When it came to those two, Hanabi wasn't afraid of acting like a normal hyper little girl, instead of a serious one when she's with their father.

"What gave you the idea to make that?"

"... Just wanted something to be original. That's all." And that was once again thanks to the twelve year old Sand ninja.

_**Flashback**_

_"... He didn't even teach you any of that?"_

_"No. But its fine-"_

_"You're a __Hyuuga __shouldn't he at least teach you some Hyuuga moves and fighting styles?"_

_"... I'm not the only one."_

_"But you're the __heir__, Neji's the __prodigy__. So of course he would know how to do... wait... doesn't this also make you a prodigy?"_

_"No, I had your help."_

_"Damn."_

_"Sheesh, no need to feel bad about that."_

_"So pretty much all advanced Hyuugas know these two attacks?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"... Then be more advanced!"_

_"How so?"_

_"Make a new entire move that'll put the rest to shame!"_

_"... What about a combination of the two attacks?"_

_"Don't ask me! Start making it!"_

_**Flashback**_

"You have to teach me that move!"

"Learn the Palm Rotation and Sixty-Four Palms first. And I might consider your request."

"Hey! What do you mean 'might' and 'consider'!"

"I'm kidding Hanabi-chan-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You're not stuttering!"

"Really?! I didn't know!" she said in a fake tone.

Hanabi giggled, "You also became more funny." They smiled at each other. Its been a long time since they finally had a kind sisterly encounter.

"You have changed," said the person who was the reason why the siblings' relationship was a bit difficult in the first place.

Hinata faced her father, "... Is that a good thing?"

"Its a great thing!" Hanabi exclaimed, Hiashi raised an eyebrow at her... immature attitude. Hanabi noticed and quickly lowered her head, "Sorry."

He faced Hinata again, "What made you act differently and try to become stronger?"

Hinata gave the largest smile Hiashi and Hanabi ever saw on the girl's face, "My best friend."

Sakura was outside of the door eaves-_listening _in on their conversation. She smiled when she heard Hinata's answer, _How sweet._ Then she finally decided leave the three, she turned to the exit and bumped into a prodigy.

And much to her dismay the Hyuuga prodigy. Now was one of the times she wished it was the Uchiha.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura quickly asked before he could say anything.

Neji smirked, "I saw someone with an ear on the door of Hinata's room. And I wondered who would eavesdrop on her."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Really, who?!"

"A female."

"I see."

"And she had pink hair."

"Really? I would _so_ look forward to meeting a fellow pink haired girl... though it better be natural like mines!"

"And she had green eyes."

"Does she look like me?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I have a long lost twin! Awesome!"

"What were you doing?" He asked getting straight to the point.

She let out a small laugh, "Well... you see..."

"Forehead! Neji!" Ino yelled out at them, "Your match is up!"

Sakura mentally cheered, _Saved by the pig! _"Well, we don't want to keep them waiting now do we?" Then she grabbed his hand and arrived at the arena.

Neji looked around the bunch of people, _The exams seem to have gotten attention from the last match. _"Neji?"

"What?"

"You can let go of my hand now," Sakura said, he quickly let go and blushed. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You have a fever or something?" He quickly shook his head. Sakura just shrugged off his strange behavior, "Whatever."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You can always go back and live at the Hyuuga mansion," Hiashi said.

Hanabi nodded, "Yeah! You must not like having to stay away from home and sleeping in a dorm!"

Hinata shook her head "To tell the truth I like living in the dorms," _It was how I became friends with Sakura-chan._

Hanabi pouted "Why?"

"My roommate helps me train."

"And who is your roommate?" Hiashi asked.

"Sakura-chan."

"The one with pink hair?"

"Yup!"

"Is she also the person you said was your best friend?"

"The one and only."

"She's super strong isn't she?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, it gets a bit difficult when she gets angry, but I'll live."

Hanabi frowned "You're _so _lucky!"

"Why?" The two asked at the same time.

"At home its _so _boring without you or Neji-niisan! I don't have much friends my age- wait. Even you and Neji-niisan aren't close to my age!" Hanabi complained.

Hinata giggled, "Maybe I can introduce you to Naruto-kun's friends."

"Naruto's friends?"

"Yeah, he has a few in the academy. Maybe their your classmates."

"Most of my classmates don't like me."

"Why is that?"

"I don't really know... I think its cause of my last name," she muttered the last part so only Hinata heard.

"Are you two done having your private conversation?" Hiashi asked obviously angered that it was as if though he wasn't in the room.

"No," Hinata said.

"Not really," Hanabi continued.

The two smiled at each other.

Sisters... Too bad they got quite a lecture from the Hyuuga clan leader after that.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You may begin."

Sakura headed towards him and Neji headed towards her. But something stopped them in their tracks.

Sand appeared.

Sakura's eyes widened. She stopped right in her tracks and looked down at the sand that was around her ankles.

It kept going up. Covering her. Like her brother's Sand Coffin.

_Impossible._

She tried to get rid of it, but it was no use. She looked around and saw other people with the same problem. She once again tried to get rid of the sand surrounding her, but it was of no use. She heard screams.

Ino's. Kiba's. Chouji's. Everyone's.

Hinata's. Neji's. Her eyes widened, _Not them. _She looked around once again, and saw no bodies. But smelled blood...

_No..._

"Sakura," That voice, she would recognize it anywhere. He appeared right in front of her.

He looked like the real Gaara.

But his eyes were white.

Sakura eyes went wide open and she sat up, sweating hard. She was on one of the many benches in the upper level, and Neji was next to her. He faced her, "You finally woke up."

"What?"

"We had to wait for Hokage-sama to get sober, so you decided to take a nap."

"Oh."

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah. The first part was a nightmare but the second was just plain weird."

"Weird and strange dreams are said to be foretelling ones."

"Then he'll come back from the dead!"

"... You sure that wasn't a nightmare too?"

"Depends if you think seeing your dead relative in front of you is scary."

"And you don't think thats scary at all?"

"It wasn't him that scared me. It was his eyes."

"His eyes?"

"They were-"

"Neji, Sakura. Your match is about to begin!" Genma yelled out to them. They faced each other and smirked.

"May the best ninja win," Neji said.

Sakura nodded, "Don't worry, I plan to."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hanabi, you go ahead and watch Neji's match."

"... Sure," Hanabi then left the room. Hiashi faced his eldest daughter, "This Sakura, is she... peculiar?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did she ever just stare at an animal and the animal stared back?"

"No," Hinata lied, _It must be bad if he asked something like that with dismissing Hanabi-chan,_ "Why? Is she supposed too?"

"If she ever does. Stay away from her and tell me immediatly."

"Why?"

"Because if she is one of them, you, along with the rest of the clan, will be in grave danger."

"What'll happen?!"

"All I can say now, is that bad things will happen."

"And if she does, what will you do to her?"

"Our only option would be to..."

"To?"

"Get rid of her."

Hanabi was outside eavesdropping in their conversation while masking her chakra. She quickly went back to the match, _I won't let that happen!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The two genin were panting hard. It was normal taijutsu against Gentle Fist. Not exactly an advantage to Sakura's part, since if she did use her strength her hits would be slower, giving Neji an opening. And she did not want that to happen.

So far neither were able to hit each other within the first ten minutes. Not exactly a good start for the two ninjas. Neji cursed, _If it keeps going on like this, I'll watse all my chakra! _

"Gentle Fist Style: Sixty-Four Palms!" Sakura's eyes widened, _I never got hit by Hinata-chan with this move! I don't think I can block it!_

"Two stikes!"

...

"Sixty-four strikes!"

Sakura just stood there. But what surprised her was that, she didn't feel weak. It was as if though the only thing Neji did was hit her with normal blows. It didn't close a single of her chakra points.

She smirked, she ran towards him, but put chakra in her feet making her run faster. Neji's eyes widened, she gave a him a strong blow in the stomch. And it was obvious to Neji that her chakra points didn't close.

Neji just looked at the girl, _How is that even possible?! _Sakura got shocked too, _How come I feel even stronger? _You could see the green chakra emitting from her.

Sakura headed towards him and he did to her. They collided. More like thier chakras collided. Hers was green and his was white. But the white chakra was what surprised Neji, _It's supposed to be blue..._

Then there was a huge explosion after the impact, covering the whole arena in smoke. When the smoke cleared away there were two deep craters with two of the fighters in them.

Hiashi came and sat next to Hanabi and asked her, "Did something interesting happen?" His voice was a bit eager. And Hanbi noted this.

"Nothing much," _Besides the fact that when I came here Nii-san closed her chakra points but failed, then they ran towards each other and you could see their chakra. And his chakra turned white instead of blue. Other than all that, it was pretty boring._

She knew if she told the truth... it might give him another reason to get rid of Sakura. And she did not want her sister's best friend gone.

Hiashi nodded, "I see." Then their attention went back to the fight.

Neji was the first to move among the two, he rose up and headed towards the unconscience pink haired girl. And he was a small distance away from her he saw her body. But then it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

And below him Sakura came from the ground and punched him right under the chin with all the chakra she could muster. He flew meters back and was knocked out.

"The winner is Haruno Sakura!"

Green Against White.

Green Won.

Just like before.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_REVIEWS WILL BE APPRECIATED!!_**

**_Next Chapter: (So you all have something to look forward too) _**

**_TIME SKIP, WHEN THEY ARE ALL 13 AND IN THE SECOND YEAR OF THE ACADEMY_**

**_That and some, romance... problems. You know? Love triangles, love squares, complicated friendships, the works._**

**_Since once friendship is done, romance will make its grand entrance!!_**


	12. Its Not Just the Two of Us Anymore

**Chapter 12: Its Just Not the Two of Us Anymore**

"I don't like it, Hinata-chan."

"Why not?"

"Its so..."

"So?"

"You!"

"..."

"No offense."

"... Er... yeah."

"But I'm serious. Its... so... you."

"I heard."

"What about the one I gave you?"

"... I like it." Hinata twirled in front of the mirror examining her new clothes. She wore tight black shirt with a blue vest over it, black tight shorts with a blue skirt over it that was only up to her thigh, black gloves, dark blue boots that reached right below her knees, and she had a belt that hung loosely at her waist, and attached to that were her shuriken and weapon's pouch.

And like always, her forehead protector was around her neck.

...

"You _like _it?" Sakura asked.

Hinata frowned, "Why? I'm not supposed to?"

"No, its just that... its so... Ino-ish. And everything Ino-ish isn't Hinata-ish."

...

Hinata just forgot about the whole -ish thing, "Yeah, but even _I _have to admit it is much more... comfortable then my jacket and pants before."

"This one is to, but it is so... not... _me_," Sakura said looked at her outfit. It was a light green long sleeve that showed no arms but her stomach, and dark green shorts that was up to her thighs, and bandages around her legs. "Its not like you, but like a combination of yours and Ino's fashion sense."

"Another one?"

"Of course," Sakura said, but she couldn't help but feel a bit... weird. Shopping was normal for her; yes, but, before her choice of clothes were very... feminine. Her red dress already shows that.

That and here, you not only look for a nice looking one, but one you could fight in easily. Oh, and don't forget the fact that kunoichi have to be... _alluring._

_**Flashback**_

_It was already their second year at the academy, and so far, thirteen year old Sakura was already top 1. With Neji and Sasuke close behind her._

_Anko glanced at the class groaned, "Today, instead of sparring we will discuss a ninja's attire."_

_There were groans from boys and a few girls, and cheers from the rest of the female students._

_"A ninja must wear clothes suitable for fighting and stealth," she glanced at Sakura._

_She was top 1 in the exams, and greatest student, but even _Gai _was wondering: A dress? And long pink hair? What. The. Hell._

_Sakura just laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head._

_"So, today, I will point out some of you who will need a change of attire."_

_And sure enough, Sakura and Hinata were included._

_**End Flashback**_

The two girls were looking through racks, until they heard a scream.

"Lee! What are you wearing?! How unyouthful!"

They sweat dropped. In a few seconds, there were more yells, cries, and a sunset not far from where they were. Then Tenten emerged from that area and let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

But then her eyes widened when she caught sight of them.

Hinata smiled and waved.

And Sakura just raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"You took Lee shopping, then Gai came in?" Sakura asked.

Tenten nodded, "Isn't it obvious. I got him some clothes, that would make him better looking then Neji, minus the eyes and eyebrows. And..." She looked at what Hinata was wearing, "Wow, Hinata, it looks good on you."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you, Sakura-chan helped me picked it out."

Then the brunette glanced at Sakura, and couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, Sakura, didn't know that you could dress humbly."

"Shut up. I'm looking for another one," Sakura said then looked though racks.

Tenten was about to leave, but then sighed, _Why not? _She was one of the girls that Anko didn't pick for a new fashion style. "Hey, Sakura, I saw this nice one near the weapons section, it would look good on you, impossible as that may sound."

Sakura glared at her, "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't think I'll accept fashion advice from someone who wears a pink shirt with violet pants. I mean, who even owns violet pants, nowadays?"

The two glared at each other.

Hinata just snuck away and saw the pair that Tenten was referring to, grabbed it, and quickly headed back, "Ne, Sakura-chan, Tenten-san is right. It does look nice."

Sakura just sighed and grabbed the outift and entered the changing rooms. Like she can argue with both Tenten and _Hinata_. The girl may be nice, but once you get to know her, she has a backbone.

"I can't believing I'm accepting your fashion advice."

"I can't believe I'm even giving you fashion advice."

Hinata just sighed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lee exited the changing rooms and grinned, "Yosh! Gai-sensei said that this youthful green spandex is alright, since he will tell Anko-sensei about it!"

Neji just nodded, but then he looked around, "Where's Tenten?"

"Tenten?... I think she left when Gai-sensei arrived. Perhaps, you should use your Byakugan to locate her. Who knows what could have happened to our youthful flower?!"

He just sighed at his friend's words then activated his Byakugan. It was starting to be like some cheap blood line using it to look for someone in the same room.

But then he caught sight of her, along with his cousin and... he quickly deactivated his Byakugan with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Lee wasn't that stupid but Neji would never blush that hard unless-_Oh... she must have been changing..._

...

"Neji! How unyouthful of you to look at her in only her undergar-!" But then Neji quickly put a hand over Lee's mouth.

"Shut up. You think I wanted to?"

"... Hai."

Lee received an unyouthful beating after that.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura exited the changing rooms, and was met with the two girls' jaw dropped.

But she ignored it, "You know while I was changing, I swear someone was watching me... but it stopped as soon it appeared. Weird."

Hinata quickly recovered, "Yeah. But Sakura-chan, you look... _great_."

"I hate to say it, but she's right," Tenten said.

Sakura wore a dress with slits on the side like her old dress, but the top was strapless, but was around her neck, and the dress was dark red with her weapons pouch on the side, she had tight shorts like before but instead of black it was fishnet, and she also had some on her hands that covered her weights, and wore black ninja sandals. Then she had black fingerless gloves.

But then Tenten went behind her, "What are you doing?" Sakura asked. But she just ignored her and removed the forehead protector that was used as a headband and wrapped it around her waist. Then she got a red ribbon from her pouch and fixed Sakura's long hair into one big bun with her bangs and few pink strands adorning her face.

Tenten backed away and then smiled, "Looks better. At least now you don't look like some damsel in distress."

Sakura faced herself in the mirror and couldn't help but also smile, "It does look... nice. But who knew, the class tomboy had a sense of style?"

Hinata giggled, "Yeah, I really didn't expect that."

"Tell a soul and die," Tenten threatened.

"But what is there to be ashamed of?" Hinata asked.

"Its like... finding out that Ino's a tomboy or that Lee secretly hates Gai-sensei. It would sound wrong."

The two just gave her blank stares.

"What? We aren't like you, Sakura. One minute you break walls with a single punch then the next you help Hinata with a pedicure. Its just not... appropriate."

"Stereotypes?"

"No... Change."

Sakura just nodded, "Oh. Like Naruto suddenly being serious?"

"Exactly."

Hinata smiled at Sakura, and the pink haired girl knew what she was thinking.

So what if they hated each other before?

Hinata sat at her left, and Sakura at her right. "With us, you can be anything and still be considered crazy like everyone else in the world!" Sakura exclaimed.

...

Tenten couldn't help but smile, "Thanks... I think."

By the looks of it, they started a threesome.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kurenai faced her class, "Okay class, today for ninja survival, we will talk about food."

You could hear Chouji's stomach.

"I will pair you up into pairs. Then we will begin," she got out a bucket, then faced the left side of the classroom, "All of you, come over here and pick a paper, the name written there will be your partner."

They got in line and got their papers and opened them. Sakura looked at Hinata's paper, "You got Tenten-chan! Lucky!"

Sakura wasn't exactly best friends with everyone in the classroom, and since there was a majority of leaf students...

"... Its like I'm in a movie. Where we somehow always end up together... Its almost scary."

Hinata looked at the paper, "Neji-niisan... well good luck." Then she ran off.

Sakura just sighed and sat next to her partner. Neji glanced at her, "You?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Okay, class, if you'll come and follow me." Kurenai headed out the room and then they appeared at the Forest of Death.

You didn't think they'll bake cakes and cookies did you?

Sakura shivered, "I hate this place. Couldn't they have named it more... tolerable. I would rather call it the 'Foreset of Rainbow Glitters and Happiness' then the 'Forest of Death'."

"You are weird, you know that?"

"Heard you the first time."

"Today, I you must enter the forest of death and gather as much food as possible within five hours. When the time ends enter the tower, same as before, and we will measure how much food each pairing has brought. The more food the higher the grade. You may now enter."

All the students came rushing in through one gate.

"So, where? Fish? Bug? Animals? Plants?"

"I'll get fish and animals, you start the fire."

"But-"

"With my Byakugan I would be able to locate them much more quicker. Over there, is a small cave."

Sakura just nodded, then he left, she gathered sticks and stones then entered cave.

"Fire. That's easy." She placed the sticks together and then put the rocks together.

You expect her to have learned a fire jutsu after that incident?

She gulped then rubbed the rocks together, still no spark.

...

...

...

Sakura groaned, she had no idea on how to light a fire. She was afraid of a _candle _flame, how can she even consider _making _a fire that's bigger than that?! She put the sticks together and started rubbing them together.

Nothing.

She kept on trying but no use. If she couldn't do it, then Neji had to, and that would be a big hit at her pride.

It was as if though fire had a grudge on her or something!

But then there were footsteps she looked up and saw Neji with meat ready to be cooked. Already gutted and no bones.

...

Sakura's head went down.

Never had Neji seen the girl _not _be able to do anything. Especially something as simple as making a campfire.

"Since when do you _not _know how to do something?"

"I swear the element fire hates me!"

Neji just sighed and began making the fire, and before she knew it the sticks were up in flames.

She hugged her knees, _Its just a campfire Saku. Not a fireball._ But then some sparks headed her way, she quickly jumped back.

The Hyuuga prodigy couldn't help but give her a confused a glance. Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Was afraid of a spark that came from a fire?

_... Must be a phobia or something._

Sakura sat back down, "I am pathetic."

"... True."

She looked up at him, but then her attitude came back, "If I'm pathetic what are you?!"

He inwardly smiled, _At least she's back._

"Obviously not pathetic."

"Hey!"

He'd take the Sakura the screams then the Sakura that's quiet any day.

But then there was the sound of thunder and rain.

Their eyes widened.

"All students, please find shelter! Or if you are near the tower, please enter it immediatly! A thunder storm is occuring as we speak. Those who must find shelter are only allowed to leave when the storm has subsided."

Neji and Sakura looked up, there was a speaker phone inside the cave. Neji activated his Byakugan, "There's a speakerphone there."

Sakura just faced him with a 'duh' expression.

"And its been there for years. The school must have implanted them for cases such as this for the students," he explained, Sakura just nodded.

Then they heard Kurenai's voice again.

"And everyone, please be careful. During this time of weather... that is when the more fierce animals come out to hunt prey that are hiding."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_I NEED AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER_**

**_Yes people I know it was a short chapter, but bear with me, please?_**

**_And for the next chapter, well... sakuxneji might actually happen!_**

**_And please review for the next chappie!_**

**_ON MY PROFILE THERE ARE A LIST OF STORIES I PLAN ON WRITING, PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL TO CHOOSE WHICH WILL COME FIRST_**


	13. Dreams are Visions

**Chapter 12: Dreams are Visions**

_**Three Hours Later...**_

"Ugh! The storm will never stop!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I can see that."

She just sighed at the response and then leaned on the wall, "Neji are you... alright?"

He gave her a questioning glance, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. It just feels... awkward being in the same place with you alone, without Tenten-chan or Hina-chan."

"Hn."

...

Sakura walked over to him and sat next to him, "Ne, do you like Ten-chan?"

His eyes slightly widened, "Where did that come from?"

She shrugged, "Do you or not? I don't want her getting hurt because of a boy. She may be tough, but she's real sensitive inside..."

...

"Don't you dare tell her I told you that," Sakura threatened.

"Aa."

"... So? Do you or not?"

"What if I asked you if you like Sasuke or not?"

"I would _answer_."

"Well?"

"Answer _my _question first."

...

"No."

Her eyes widened, "W-What?"

"I like her as a sister, but not as... something more."

Sakura bit her lip, _Damn._

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata was braiding Sakura's hair, Sakura was reading a text book-studying-, and Tenten was doing the weapon specialty extra credit project._

_"So, Hina-chan, when will you plan on making a move on Naruto?" the brunette asked looking up from her assignment._

_The white eyed girl blushed, "W-What?"_

_"I'm sorry to say, but Naruto is dense. He won't take notice of you if you just act the same way you do now. Someone has to take some course of action, and I don't think the blonde would be doing it," Tenten told her._

_Hinata's hand stopped braiding the pink locks, "... I-I'm not sure," but then she quickly decided to change the topic, "What about you and Neji-niisan?"_

_Tenten's eyes widened. And Sakura stayed at the sentence she was reading._

_"... Is it that obvious?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Um... quite," Hinata said._

_She sighed, "Kami-sama, this can not be good."_

_"But do you like him?" she asked._

_..._

_Tenten fiddled with her fingers, "Um... yeah... but... I can confide in you two, right? And you wouldn't speak a word of it, right?"_

_Hinata nodded. Sakura nodded absentmindedly, but still payed attention... since she still was on the same page._

_"I... I like him a lot, I'm not sure how I feel anymore."_

_Their eyes widened._

_"Yeah, I know you two are thinking, 'Love?', I may be just 14 but it just... comes to you, you know? Like Hina-chan, if they ask you if you loved Naruto, would you say 'yes'?"_

_..._

_"H-Hai."_

_"That is how it is with me. I guess... I do love him."_

_Sakura stayed looking at her text book, not contributing at all in their conversation... but couldn't let the feeling go that they _wanted _her to hear it._

_**End Flashback**_

She hugged her knees.

"What about you?"

"Huh-what?" she asked after recovering from her trip down memory line.

"Sasuke?"

She scoffed, "I like him as a brother."

...

Rain continued to pour down.

...

"What gave you the idea that I _do _like him?"

...

...

Sakura groaned, "Okay! Fine! I _do _have like him! Don't rub it in!"

He just smirked, getting the answer. But... he _lost_. Wait! No! He did not!

The Hyuuga will beat the Uchiha and win the Haruno's heart!...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Just like before... a pink bird far away said, Just like before. But this time, it will be different.

The Haruno will pick the right choice.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura sat up, Neji glanced at her, "An enemy?"

"... No. I just thought I heard something... familiar..."

Neji simply nodded, but couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Huh? Why what?"

"Why do you like Sasuke? Before you didn't... even now it looks like you don't have the faintest interest."

Sakura put her fingers together, a trait she picked up from Hinata, "Um... well..." but then her eyes widened, "Psh, like I'm telling you! Hina-chan and Tenten-chan don't even _know _I like him, what makes you think I'll tell _you_."

"Hn."

She sighed, "Don't take it as anything personal, kay?" she yawned, "By the looks of things this storm will last quite a while, wake me up when it does."

"You tend to sleep a lot. Even during classes."

Sakura leaned on the wall and sighed, "Yeah, I just wake up in the middle of the night whenever I dream."

"And when do you dream?"

"... Every time I fall asleep. But, to be honest, I want to dream. I've been having different ones, but they all seem the same, though something always wakes me up before I reach the ending," she said, "Well, night."

"Its just 4," Neji said glancing at his watch.

"I'm _sleepy_. And when I'm sleepy, you know what I do? I _sleep_."

He just chuckled.

"Ne, you should laugh more often, Neji, you sound more normal."

"Normal? Coming from someone like you?"

"Hey!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hinata was sitting cross legged in the tower with many other ninja, but it was Tenten who was right next to her.

Tenten twirled her kunai, "... Hinata-chan."

She looked up from the shuriken she was polishing, "What is it?"

"Neji... does he like Sakura-chan? Be honest."

...

Hinata looked down, might as well be truthful, "Hai."

But if she didn't look down, Hinata would have seen the clenched fists formed by the weapon mistress, _Damn Haruno._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura shot up, sweat trickling down her face, she looked around the cave.

No Neji.

She stood up and headed towards the exit, but her eyes widened at the sight.

It was Neji and Sasuke getting ready for a fight.

Her eyes widened and she quickly went in the middle of them, "What are you two doing?!"

Sasuke glared at her, "Stay out of this Sakura."

"Stay out of this my ass, like I'll let you two kill each other!"

Neji just smirked, "Looks like you need you girlfriend to protect you, Uchiha."

He glared at her, "Shut up, Hyuuga."

But Sakura's eyes widened, _Neji called me his girlfriend, and Sasuke didn't deny it... but first things first! _"Why are you two fighting?!"

...

"Answer me!"

Its because of you.

Sakura looked above her and sure enough, standing atop high stones, was someone with different eyes.

At first, they were white.

Then they became red like Sharingan.

And it ended with white eyes that were a pale pink. Like a combination of the two.

It was also on the same person again.

Gaara.

And again, atop his shoulder was a pink bird.

Adarna-chan.

Sakura glared at them, "Its another dream."

But this time, the bird didn't stay on Gaara's shoulder, but flew to Sakura, then she landed on her shoulder. Adarna put her beak to the girl's ear as if though she was going to speak with her beak instead of her mind.

What would you do if it wasn't?

Sakura's eyes widened, but then sand swirled out of Gaara's gourd, it was heading towards the two shinobi.

In one dream the two were dangling on a cliff. In another they were trapped in a fire. But this one, among them all, was the worst.

It was used with sand and her brother. Did that make a difference?

She ran towards them and tackled one, saving him, while the other died, but while doing so, she wasn't able to see who she saved. And when she did her eyes widened.

Sakura was supposed to wake up before she found who she saved... and who she didn't. But this one really was different.

She saved Uchiha Sasuke and let Hyuuga Neji go.

And then she woke up from her dream, that finally found its ending... but if she finally found out what she wanted to know, why did she feel so _guilty_? Neji really didn't die, he was still be her side-

Her eyes widened and she stood up, _Where is he?! _she rushed out of the entrance and was met with the boy she was looking for gazing up at the sky. Neji felt her presence and looked at her, "As you can see, it stopped raining. Did the silence wake you? I made sure I didn't wake you so you could see then end of your dream."

_But I kinda regret it now-wait! _she raised an eyebrow, "How would you wake me up?"

He smirked, "Your head was on my shoulder."

She made a gagging noise, "Why didn't you wake me up?! No way do I wanna be stuck in a position like _that_!"

"But for the Uchiha it would be different?" he was jealous, but he was able to hide it with amusement in his voice. But, then, he saw it.

Sakura blushed, a tint of pink on her cheeks, "What?! No!"

This was the first time he ever saw her blush.

And it was because of Sasuke, not him.

He scowled, _Damn Uchiha._

Sakura's eyes widened and she tackled Neji to the ground, then they both faced a large... insect on the ground that almost attacked them.

Sakura-sama.

_W-What?_

...

...

There was a long silence.

_What do you-_

Just as I thought, she's gone, the insect merely said then slithered away.

Neji glanced at the spot where the insect just was, then faced Sakura, "What was that about?"

"I... I don't know." _Did he mean inner?_

"What just happened?"

"I said I don't know-"

"You do. Our eyes know when someone's lying."

Her green eyes widened, _But what about Hina-chan? _"It's just..." she sighed, "Its a secret."

"A secret?"

"Look, it isn't mine to tell, kay? Just... leave it. Come on, we might be the last ones at the tower. Oh, and Neji?" she asked.

"What?"

She grinned, "Bet I can beat you to the tower!" then she ran off.

He sighed and followed suite. But he was smarter then that, a distraction doesn't always work.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tsunade, the pink bird said.

The Hokage's eyes widened and she glanced up at the bird that was now on her window sill of the office, and she wasn't able to sense her at all.

Tsunade glared at her, "What are _you _doing here?"

Adarna was unaffected by the venomous voice, Just two more years. Then it will finally begin.

She glared at her, "I will not let it happen!"

We shall see about that, this time will be different then the last. We will win.

"You already have before-"

All the battles.

The hazel eyed woman stood up, "She only knows how to talk to animals."

Two years is a lot of time, Tsuande.

Tsunade scowled, "But she has friends... Hyuuga and Uchiha friends."

If the pink bird was a human it would have smirked, It will make it even more fun.

The door burst open and Shizune came in with a stack of papers, "Tsunade-sama! I have more-... are you okay?" she asked worried putting the papers on the table.

Tsunade didn't answer but remained looking at the window sill where a pink feather was placed.

It was as if it was mocking her.

The Gondaime faced Shizune, "Bring Sakura here!"

"But she is at the forest in Kurenai-"

"I don't give a damn, Shizune! Bring her here!" she demanded. Shizune quickly nodded and left.

Tsunade sat back down and sighed, _Of all people, why did it have to be her?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_I need at least 3 reviews before the next chapter_**

**_Sorry it was kinda rushed... the romance part that is. The whole Tsuande and Adarna thing was easy to write. And sorry for the long update and short chapter!_**

**_Yes, two more years. This story still has a long way to go._**

**_On my profile there are a list of stories I plan on writing soon. Please vote on the poll._**


End file.
